Stolen Heart
by glemiwel
Summary: Trafalgar Law X OC As her heart is being held against her will, will Law succeed in making her succumb to him? Will she escape first? Or perhaps, will her rescuers get to her in time before she is lost to them? A romance adventure with reverse harem of X Reno from FFVII & X Grimmjow from Bleach
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** \- This is a mixed world fan fiction taking characters from mainly the Heart pirates from One Piece, Turks + Cloud from final fantasy VII, Grimmjow Jaegerjacquez from Bleach & a couple of OC.  
The Main characters will be Trafalgar Law X OC  
But it's a reverse harem… soooo OC X Grimmjow & X Reno as well  
[ First chapter will start with more of grimmjow's perspective ]

Enjoy the ride~

Chapter 1 Stolen Heart [ OC, Grimmjow-Bleach, Trafalgar Law-One Piece ]

* * *

 _Fucking law!_

Elie screamed in annoyance as she threw her hands in exasperation. Ever since he stole her heart, literally, she wasn't able to go by her days normally. Within her was a void where her heart was suppose to be. The usual thump of her heartbeat within her chest was gone.  
Annoyingly, her chain of thoughts simply revolved around him, making her distracted from the people she ought to be paying attention to.

Growling in jealousy, grimmjow took off to find the surgeon of death. He was already sharing his woman with another man….Well, he was the third wheel... but adding another man into the equation? That was too much. How the _fuck_ could they fuck? Even though she does have three holes... ... .. The sudden image of her with all her holes ravaged by dicks hardened his.

Cursing under his breath, he tried to relax before storming off to Law's territory.  
Turning up in an enemy base with a boner is totally uncalled for.

-x-x-x-

Spotting the disgustingly bright yellow submarine docked at the shores, he sonido-ed into the front door. Kicking aside the door, he made his way into the territory that Law resides.  
Law's crew mates were alarmed by the sudden intrusion and they tried to stop him but to no avail. He flared his reiatsu, increasing the pressure around him. Those who were unfortunate were pushed onto the ground. The standing ones were strong but not strong enough to move. Sensing Law's location, he stormed into his room. There he was, that smug bastard, lazing on his chair while looking up at the pieces of floating erratic meat.  
On closer look, it look like something was cleanly sliced but still living...  
Realising what law was looking at, he barked, " what the fuck?! Is that Elie's heart? What have you done with it? "

" Ah. Jaegerjacquez. I see you've intruded into my ship... so what business do you have here?"

Annoyed by his act, he snapped, " you very well know why I'm here. Return Elie's heart now!"

Snapping his fingers, the pieces of heart pieced back into its original shape. " This? Return it? Her heart is really a fascinating thing. The power that resides within it... such a valuable object….. So no."

Clenching his fist, he snarled, " if you are not going to return it.. then fucking stay away from her thoughts!"

Raising his eyebrows, he countered " Why, I'm flattered that she thinks of me. But I have done nothing but simple stole a flesh from her. "

Throwing a punch to the wall beside him, " Lies! Ever since your sorry ass took her heart, she's been constantly thinking about you."

Folding his arms, Law was unfazed by the steaming mad hound in front of him. In fact he was annoyed that his wall had a gaping hole because this blue headed idiot had punctured it. Gesturing his hands, he called upon his devil fruit power, "ROOM ."

'' What the _Fuck_?!'' Grimmjow cursed as the room was encapsulated by a blue sphere. Then with a quick draw of his blade, "amputate", grimmjow was decapitated.  
His limbs were cut into parts but he felt no pain. He could feel the movement of his limbs as they were floating aimlessly in the air.

 _Fear_. That was what he had truly felt. This incomprehensive power that made him powerless in a moment of seconds flooded his body with fear. This disgraceful weak feeling that he had never felt since a long time evoked within him. Paralysed with fear he couldn't even let out a sound.

" Are we done with our conversation? If we are, please leave and don't disturb me. I have an important research to do. " Then with another flick of his finger "shambles", grimmjow was back to his usual self but was sent outside of the submarine. Of all places Law could have dropped him at, he was dropped into the sea.  
He was a _Fucking_ Espada for Kami's sake, but as powerful as he is, and the thousand of years he had lived, he had no clue on how to even swim. As he struggled like a drowning cat in the water, he managed claw his way across and onto land. It was by luck that he had landed close to the shores, else he might have drowned right there and then.  
A disgraceful way to go, defeated by just mere water.  
Drenched and dispirited, he headed back. He will get his revenge and her heart back. But for now, he will need some recharging… in the form of a nice bath and Elie's warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Reverse Return [ OC, Grimmjow-Bleach, Reno-FFVII, Trafalgar Law-OnePiece ]

* * *

"Let me get this straight. Some so called pirate that you've met on the beach decided to literally steal your heart for experimental purposes and you didn't stop him?"

Elie nodded and looked down in disgrace, unable to look at Reno's eyes.

Sighing, Reno raked through his hair, " when I'm not here, this happens... that idiot really did a 'good' job at protecting you."

" Well he tried to get it back but he couldn't... so don't blame him.." Elie pouted as she tried to defend her other lover.

" And why couldn't he?" Reno remarked .

" Because his power is fucked up, that's why!" Grimmjow answered in annoyance as he entered the room. Continuing, " you won't be able to move once you're caught in his trap. Your whole body in pieces... while you hang there helplessly, unable to move. "

Reno frowned, Grimmjow a being whose power could be in par with a behemoth, is being put in place with this pirate's power? Then how could he, a Turk, going to stand against him?

Rubbing his head, he tried to think of a solution to get his lover's heart back.

" I can ask him to return it... he might listen?.." Elie quipped

"Really? Won't that be an excuse to just see him instead?" Grimmjow mocked.

"Wait. What is this about ulterior motives... Did you fall in love again?" Reno asked, raising his eyebrow at his lover.

Looking away, elie tried to defend herself," No! Of course not... it's just well my heart might have well... cause some... thoughts... " her mind drifted away as she pictured Law gazing at her with his intense eyes.

"Elie..." Reno called out to her while trying to maintain calm as his jealousy was nearing its peak.

" Why don't we have one of your alter ego Michael to get it back for us? I suppose he is able to handle the unknown power that pirate haves..."

"About that... well you see.. ever since my heart was taken away, I wasn't able to summon my alter - egos anymore..."

"What?" Her two lover cried in unison.

" Don't worry;; I'll try to get it back! " she tried to reassure them. " it'll be al-" Before she could finish, she disappeared.

"Elie?!" They both called out for her.

"Fuck! It must've been him!" Grimmjow paced around where she stood. " I can't even sense her anymore!"

Reno quickly took out his phone, searching for her location. A nice red dot blinked within his screen. He sighed in relieve as she is still in this world. However, her distance was in the middle of the sea.

Turning to the blue head, he quired, " do you know how to swim? "

" do cats know how to swim?"

"No.."

" Then don't ask."

"Goddammit, you can be so useless at times like this..." reno sighed . Dialing a number, he contacted for some transport to where elie is.

-x-x-x-

Law grumbled in frustration as no matter how far he took apart the heart, he was unable to extract the materia that is imbue within in. He knew the extent of the powers of the materia. With it, he was able to make miracles if he were to combine it with his devil fruit power. He will be unstoppable… His revenge would be as simple as a walk in the park….

 _To think that such a power was imbued in her heart_.

He was lucky to have stumbled upon her while he was scouting in the beach. In any other circumstances, he would've missed the symbol of the materia tattooed on her chest if it wasn't nicely exposed by her bikini. Thinking back, she really was a sight to behold. But as usual, his mind was too focused on the prize at hand to notice the beholder.

 _Such a pity... she would've warm my bed nicely at night._

Flicking his finger yet again, he tried to push the limits of the splitting, to the point of cellular level. But before he could reach the limit, a bright flash appeared. As if triggering some sort of fail safe, the heart quickly pulled back into its original state and the lady appeared before him, having the heart returned back into her body. Her unconscious body was levitating and encapsulated in a soft golden glow.

 _Speaking of the devil..._ he quickly made use of his powers again to extract her heart out before she reawakens. But no matter how hard he tried, it seemed like she was protected by the glow around her.

 _...Guess I'll have to wait till this thing disappears…_

She stifled awake, before she could open her eyes, she heard his voice again.

" Room : mes "

Eyes opening, she awoke to see him holding onto her beating heart yet again.

She bolted up from the bed, " Law-!... how.. " Looking around, she realises that she is no longer in her house but in a somewhere unknown to her. "Where am I? "

Tucking the heart into his jacket, he answered " in my ship, my lady. Though perhaps shall I address you as Elie?"

Nodding her head, she couldn't seem to look away from his handsome features. Noticing her stare, he smirked. Leaning to the wall behind him and crossing his arms, he began to interrogate her. " This.." lifting the image of the materia, " can you tell me more of the power that you've gained from it? " He had already known of the powers that this materia bestowed. But he wanted to know if there is anything more not recorded in the books.

Blinking, she realised the connection, " is that why you wanted my heart?"

" Elie, I've asked a question. I expect an answer, not another question."

" Well if you want to know, you have to return it. " Folding her arms, she mimicked her captor.

Frowning, he hated people who challenged him. He preferred submission. And this lady in front of him is much suited for the submissive role. That, is what he will make sure of.

Pulling her heart out, "this?.." he grasped tightly on her heart. Pain shot across her chest, she felt her heart being painfully constricted by his grasp. " Miss Elie, I would suggest if you cooperate with me... you wouldn't want me to accidentally crush your heart now don't you? "

Her eyes widen in panic, in her mind she is cursing herself for even having to Lust upon this sick sadistic man in front of her. Wheezing, she could barely managed to asked him to stop, agreeing to cooperate.

"Good.. now speak."

Spilling the beans, she told him about her other alter - egos and how they were able to manifest and have special unique abilities. As her power grew, she was able to manifest more than one alter - ego.

"Interesting... tell me more about their abilities..."

She slowly went through all 6 of them, elaborating each when he questions. As she talked about them, she realises how badly she misses them. Even though they are a part of her, she considers them as a family. With that in mind, she wanted her heart back even badly.

Once she finished with his questions, he took note about some of her alter - egos. He could handle everyone except the one that is called Michael. His ability twist reality is deadly, just what he was looking for to claim for himself.

However, if he could possibly have her under his thumb, he would be able to tap into that source of power until he have figured out how to extract the materia from her. Giving her another look over, he decided that it is not that bad of an idea. Having a beauty by his side will make the journey much more pleasant. Staring at her scared eyes, _And perhaps more interesting nights._

-x-x-x- _  
_

Reno was steering his helicopter across the sea, even though they were at the area where Elie's marker is blinking, they were unable to spot her.

" that's weird... there's no sign of ship anywhere!"

Turning to Grimmjow, " you sure he is travelling on a ship?"

" Well it was on water, what else could it be but not a ship?" Grimmjow retorted.

Doubtful, he asked Grimmjow to draw it out. Knowing how Grimmjow is not from this world, he might have mistaken it for what it truly is.

Struggling to pen down what he have seen, from the shores as well as underwater, he manage to get a decent drawing down for reno to see.

One look, Reno knew his love had to wait even longer for their rescue. Turning his copter back, he dialed back to the company to check if they had any spare submarines that can be used. 

* * *

Author's Note - So how's the journey so far? Still with me? Alrighty! smexy stuff awaits in the next ! By the way, materia : a crystal that bestows magic from ffvii .  
Hers just so happen to be legendary type ;3  
Proceed to glemiwel deviantart if you liked the cover photo and want more fanart of Law/reno/grimmjow/cloud


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Plan [ OC, Trafalgar Law-OnePiece , Reno + Tseng -FFVII ]

* * *

The room hung in silence. Elie couldn't do anything but to anticipate what her captor have in store for her. After hearing everything that she know of, he told her that she will be spending her days here. If she were to escape, death will await her. After threatening her, he left the room while locking it behind him.

Any moment now, she reassured herself. Her lover was a resourceful man. He would be able to save her. But ... the only problem now was that her heart is now being captive and Law will not give a second thought before to crush it in his hands. Knowing this, she had to retrieve her heart using any means possible. Even if it meant seducing him.  
 _Dammit, if only I was Glemiwel, she would have easily done that._ But as Glemiwel was her alter - ego, she was unable to rely on her...

or could she?

He had notified the crew of his captive. He needed them to know how important this woman is and that she would be part of their crew for a period of time. They celebrated as there is finally a woman added to their family. He added that they shall not lay any hands on her as she is his property. Groans of disappointed can be heard but they still welcomed her presence. Curious, they wanted to see her but he told them to wait till she is ready. Unable to defy the captain's order, they agreed.

He went to his infirmary after his announcement as that is where he could be able to think. Manipulation of a person's heart needs a throughout plan to make it work. Especially so now that it's a woman's heart. _Woman can be such intricate creatures... each and every is unique..._

 _but they can all fall so easily from a simple push and pull._

With that in mind, he continued to stay within the walls of his infirmary, reading up on the latest news. He wanted her to feel abandoned and helpless.

 _The push comes before the pull._

"Captain! Dinner is ready!" He heard from the door. Seeing the clock, it was about time he made his appearance before her. Grabbing two portion of food, he excused himself to his room.

Opening the door, he saw that she is sitting by his desk, transfixed on the window. Seeing how she was unaware of his presence, he called out to her," I've brought dinner."

She turned around and greeted him warmly. Too warmly in fact. _Was the push method that effective?_

Maintaining his composure, he took a seat beside her and laid their dinner before them. What came right after was something he had not anticipated. She daringly placed her hand on his lap. Looking right up at her, she stared at him with heavy lidded eyes. Her hand stroked inwards towards him burning his senses with desire. Sure he wanted this, but this is not according to plan. It reeks of suspicion. Grabbing her hand, he stopped her. " What are you doing? "

She moved towards him, with her face inches from him, Whispering into his ear, " I am doing what you want.." He shivered as he could feel her tongue sliding across his ear. " don't you want this?"

His pants felt tighter as his desires burned within him.

 _Damned this woman should not be taken lightly..._

Pushing her away, he looked away to regain his composure. There is no way he is going to let her dominate him. He needs her under his thumb and that's what she is going to learn.

"Room" and with a flick of his hands " amputate"

Her head and limbs are disconnected from her body. Fear raced through her mind. The exact fear her lover had told her before. Unable to move, she could only watch helplessly as he placed her arms and legs to wall. Her body on his bed while her head on his desk.

" lesson number 1, never think that you know what I want." Lifting a spoon of food to her face, " now eat."

Unable to reject his command, she took a bite.

"Good." Her captor remarked before proceeding to eat his. She didn't know what to think of him. One moment she is being scared shitless and another moment, she is being treated kindly. _What the hell is he thinking?..._

Lifting another bite to her mouth, she asked" how long are you planning to keep me here?"

" As long as I see fit."

Turning away from her food, " what do you want from me?"

"I want many things miss Elie. And now what I want is for you to eat your food. " he held the spoon closer to her mouth, his eyes lacking in patience.

Afraid that she would piss him off, she ate her food as cooperative as possible. Another idea came to her mind, seeing as how he did kept her heart tucked in his coat, she just need the opportunity to steal it from him when he isn't watching. _That will wait... I just need him to lower his guard a bit..._

Trying to strike up a conversation, she asked him about his plans and where is he heading to.

He didn't mind small talk, as long as it made his captive busy from plotting out a plan to escape.

" my goal is to find one piece... With no guide as to where it is hidden, we will simply travel from island to island, where ever the log post points. But before getting it, there is something that i must do. And for that, i need to be stronger than before."

" Is that the reason why you wanted the materia within my heart?"

 _Smart woman._

He smiled, picking up her head gently, he held her face inches from him and answered "yeah...", his lips a breath away from hers, "and you're going to give it to me."

Her eyes widened in shock as she felt his kiss. Sure he wanted the materia, but what does that got to do with wanting her? She wanted to push him away but all her effort were in vain as her arms were flailing in a corner. She felt his tongue brushing against her lips, signalling for her to open her mouth. Her mouth clamped shut, defying his wishes. Looking straight into her eyes, he ordered " leave your mouth open and stick out your tongue. Or else."

Unable to defy knowing the consequences, she did as she was told. He licked her tongue slowly before closing his lips on it. She can feel him toying with her tongue before invading her mouth with his.

The kiss was intense and she couldn't help but to let off a moan.

 _Lovely._ He felt the rush of joy tasting this woman and wanted to claim her there and then but he knows it would disrupt his plan. Slowly savouring the last kisses, he lifted her face from him and returned her to her body.

"Why?" She asked, while staring straight into his eyes as he connected her limbs back to her body.

"Why what, miss Elie? " he smiled.

Furrowing her brows, she was confused. She didn't understand why he was doing this. And the hell is wrong with his mood? She was split apart when she tried to seduce him. But few moments later he was kissing the life out of her. Then when she thinks it would escalate to the worst case scenario, he simply let her go.

" I don't understand you... what was that kiss for?..."

Smiling, he lifted his hand to stroke the curls of her hair, bringing it to his lips, he answered " something for you to get used to. "

-x-x-x- 

" what do you mean we can't deploy submarines to chase them?" Reno slammed his palms on tseng's table.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, tseng tried to reason out with his second in command. " even if we can chase them, then what? If it's to hunt and destroy, I will gladly lease them out. But we are talking about rescuing Elie. You can't expect to hijack another submarine underwater can you ?"

Reno frowned and started to paced around the room. Cursing with every step, he tried to think of a solution.

Sighing, tseng sometimes wished that reno would be cured of his rashness because it's the one thing that keeps his vice from thinking straight. Turning on the screen, he brought up the world map and pinpointed the location that reno had given him.

"How we rescue her is simple", pointing towards the three points in the map, "these three islands in course of the direction the submarine is moving. We will have our fastest aircraft lay in wait there " he pointed towards the islands. " if she were to get off at any of the island, it will take only half an hour for the other planes to travel across to backup the party that is present.

Seeing the possibility of success, Reno grinned with happiness, " and that's why you're the boss!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Mission Recovery [ 2OC, Trafalgar Law-OnePiece, Reno + Cloud + Tseng + Elena + Rude -FFVII ,Grimmjow-Bleach]

* * *

3 hrs to arrival of Target

Enles isle

" sigh you shouldn't have come chu.. " cloud grumbles as the clock ticks to the probable arrival of their rescue target.

" Oh shush it already cloud, I can very well take care of myself. And this is elie we are talking about, how can I sit back and do nothing after hearing she was kidnapped?"

Cloud sighed again, wondering why his woman have to be just so stubborn. They were called in by reno to aid in rescuing Elie, but of all people reno should know he wouldn't want chu to partake in any dangerous missions. Sure they have a plan, but if they were to be faced with the captain...they would be powerless. Turning to the radar, he could only stare at it while it counted down the hours before the submarine reaches its destination.

-x-x-x-

Zals isle

" I can't believe I'm stuck with you..." Elena whined, she had thought she would be paired up with Tseng for the rescue operation. But who would have thought she ended up pairing with grimmjow while tseng handled the communications between the parties.

"Shut it woman. It's not like I'm enjoying this either." Grimmjow snarled,he didn't want to paired up with the redhead even though they were 'the closest' but neither did he want to pair up with another troublesome person. A whiny woman to boot. Unable to sit tight and wait, he took off and exit the plane, heading into the forest.

" hey where are you going?! Even though the estimated time is 3hrs, you can't simply go off anywhere! " Elena screamed when she noticed that he had went a good distance away.

He ignored her and continued his path. He needed somewhere secluded to vent off his frustration. Frustration of losing a battle. Frustration of losing his woman. And frustration of losing to his own fear. Memories of his humiliation flooded his mind, and in the moment of rage, he rammed his fist into the cliff beside him, shattering it into rubbles.

-x-x-x-

Deslos isle

" Reno, are you alright?..." Rude asked, seeing his partner cursing fervently out of the blue.

" I'd swear... I'll beat him to a bloody pulp for laying his hands on her!" Reno screamed in anger, tossing the earpiece that was connected to the mike on Elie's earring.

"Whoa calm down partner... what happened?.."

" ... I had being going on for hours trying to pick up on the weak signals from the mike attached to her earrings. And the first thing I heard was Elie moaning his name! "

Rude stood there speechless, unable to find words to comfort his partner; as well as speechless for the fact that not only did reno put a tracker on Elie, he even had a mike attached.

-x-x-x-

1 hr before

A loud rapt on the door was heard, " cap-taain ~ rise and shine! Breakfast is ready ~!"

Law stirred in his sleep, burying his face into the warmth in front of him.

" Captaaaiiinnn - " Bepo continued.

He pulled his pillow close, trying to shut off the annoying sound that disturb his sleep. Surprisingly, his pillow could make a sound and even answered Bepo. " Give us 10 mins, I'll get him up somehow!..."

Bepo agreed and he could hear his footsteps making its way down the hallway, calling out to the other crew members.

Satisfied with Bepo gone, he sank his hand onto the softness of his pillow and tug it closer to him.

"Ahhn-!"

Startled awake, he lifted his eyes to see that it wasn't his pillow that he was hugging.

" Law... please let go of me now..." she spoke meekly.

Blinking, he realised that he had locked her tightly in his embrace. Blood rushed down to his member as he quickly withdrew her. He sat up facing away as he tried to calm himself down, not wanting her to see his arousal. " what are you doing on my bed?... I thought I've already prepared a mattress for you on the floor?... "

" About that... " Elie actually wanted to pry the heart that was tucked away at his clothes while he was asleep. But as she slipped her hand into his clothes, she was pulled down onto his bed.

She panicked, thinking that she was caught red - handed, but it appeared that he was fast asleep. She couldn't escape from his grasp as she was locked tightly in his embrace. Unable to fight her fate, she ended up laying there and slept.

"... you pulled me onto your bed while you were asleep... "

" I did?..." Law was surprised but slightly disappointed as he had thought she had willingly went to sleep beside him.

" Can I ask you a question Law?..."

"Yes?.."

"Where's my heart? Is just that I didn't feel my heartbeat while I was up against your chest... "

 _Ah this sly woman... now I know what she was up to..._

" My devil fruit 's ability allows me to teleport things within a perimeter... so right now.. it's hidden somewhere. It's impossible for me to hold onto something so precious everywhere I go, least the possibility of it being taken away... whilst I am sleeping.. "

Law's clear emphasis on his words was known to Elie. She was certain that he knew of her plans. Trying to change the subject, she quickly mentioned breakfast.

Law led her to the dining area where all the crew had already gathered to eat. As she entered the room, all eyes laid on her, at once, everyone welcomed her. Frozen in place, her shyness took over her. Turning to Law for help, she was taken aback by the warm smile he had emitted in front of his crew. " Try not to eat her up " he said before walking to the kitchen counter to help himself, leaving her to fend off the crew's attention.

She was ushered to the dining table where they had quickly help laid her food.

Introductions were made, questions were thrown. one after another, they asked about where she live to what's her favourite food. She was overwhelmed with the attention given by the crew.

" Give the lady a breather" Law called out from the side, amused by his crew enthusiasm.

"Ah.. so it is true that you have become Law's woman? " a guy who had introduced himself as penguin asked.

Taken aback by his question, she accidentally bit her tongue while chewing on her food. Clutching onto the table, she could only try to bear the pain that blaze through her mouth.

" wah! Captain! Something happened to elie!" Sahchi cried, giving way for Law.

In one moment, the blue sphere surrounded them, and in another, she found herself sitting on the infirmary bed.

" Let me have a look at your tongue"

Waving her hands, she tried to tell him it isn't a big deal.

Sighing he explained, " I'm a doctor and I would need to have a look at your tongue to make sure it's not serious. We wouldn't want you to be dying on us anytime soon now do we? "

Unable to object, she opened her mouth.

" stick out your tongue."

She did as he commanded. _Deja vu_. To think this is the second time he is commanding her to stick her tongue out for him. She quickly shut her eyes as he got closer to take a look, not wanting to be affected by his close proximity.

He was relieved that it was a small bite. He didn't want to put off kissing her because of the injury. Give it a couple of minutes, and it would heal by itself.

Before he could release her the verdict, he got a clearer look on her face. With her eyes close and her tongue hanging from her mouth, she looks so unguarded and subservient. Without thinking, he slipped his two fingers into her mouth, slowly toying with her tongue. She didn't resist as she thought of it as part of the checkup. As he progressed with his teasing, he could hear her moans. He could feel her tongue moving on its own, stroking his fingers while he toyed with it. It surprised him that she had mewed his name. Quickly pulling his fingers out of her mouth, he could swear that she was sucking on it. Opening her eyes, she greeted him with dazed eyes and a flushed face.

 _Fuck._

He was almost caught off guard. He quickly turned and pretended to keep his equipments. If he hadn't steeled himself, he would have pinned her down and put the lovely mouth of hers to good use.

As if snapping from a trance, she quickly apologised for acting out of sort. _What was she thinking?_ Letting herself get out of hand with a man that wasn't hers. Even though had given her the attention that was meant for lovers, it doesn't mean that she should accept him. Hell, the only motive he had for it is to get the power she holds.

Law waved her apology away, " no need to apologise. You're just affected by the claim made by penguin. "

 _Pity it wasn't the right time..._

Confused by his reply, she questioned, " Wait, so are you denying what he had said? The whole, I'm your woman thing? "

He smirked at her question. _No, I just need to throw you off guard before I can capture you whole._

Good thing he decided to keep her back facing her, else his face would have given away his thoughts. " It seems like you would prefer his claim to be true."

"Of course not! My heart belongs to them already. I can't possibly be your woman. "

 _Them? Shouldn't the phrase be 'belong to him?'As a singular term?..._

He turned to her and lifted a scalpel. " Room, shambles." The scalpel was replaced with her heart.

" Well, it belongs to me now. "

She pounced straight for it in a desperate attempt, but it switched back before she could reach it, leaving her slamming straight into his chest. Before she could push herself away from him, he pulled her in and whispered into her ears, " too bad miss Elie, seems like you are my woman now."

She struggled in his grasp, wanting to break free.

" Don't move unless you want to die."

She stopped moving as she could feel the prick of the scalpel that was held closely by her neck.

" Good. "

She felt his tongue sliding across the side of her neck, licking her sensitive spots. Afraid of the danger, she held still even though her nerves flared from the pleasure he had delivered.

 _Bloody wait a moment, I_ _don't believe he would even dare to harm me. Just a moment he was freaking over a bitten tongue._

She held onto the hand that was wielding the scalpel, " I'm not afraid of you. You wouldn't harm me, lest lowering your chances of obtaining the materia's power..."

 _Ahh.. this woman..._

 _"_ fine. You got me. " Putting the scalpel down, he continued. " But know this ", his hands slid southwards. Her breath hitched as he clutched her crotch. "I'm able to have you how I want and whenever I want. " Slowly slipping his hand off her crotch, he continued, "You won't be able to escape from my Room. "

She pushed him away, face flushed, annoyed that her lust is getting the better hand of her. Unable to handle being in the same room as him, she dashed out of the infirmary. The further away she is from him, the better.

He chuckled at her desperate escape. With a shift of his fingers, he brought her heart out into his hand.

 _Soon_ , he told himself. He can wait. He just need her heart to sway before he shall conquer her body. 

* * *

Author's Note- Ahh Law is such a hard character to handle ~ So what do you think about his character here? I'm trying to make him feel as close to the manga but at the same time, a slight hint of sadistic dominance. Trying to go for that subtlety is harder compared to making him plain sadistic XD


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Confession [ OC, Trafalgar Law + Heart Pirate crew - OnePiece, Reno + Tseng + Elena -FFVII]

* * *

" Goddammit... freaking Stockholm syndrome... " Elie swore as she ran through the hallways. That would definitely explains why her mind was flooded with the thoughts of Law yet again. Passing through the hallways, she tried to clear her mind by filling it with whatever that caught her eye. Little did she know that mindless running had led her one whole round around the submarine and back to where she started.

" Back so soon?" He smirked and she quickly made her escape from his sight.

As she reached a turn, she clashed into orange blob of softness.

" Gah! I'm sorry! Did Bepo hurt you?"

She looked up to see the huge bear panicking over her. Shaking her head, she tried to reassure him.

" Well Bepo just want to let everyone know that we are reaching land soon. Around half an hour eta. The ship will be sailing on water now, so you are able to go up on deck to catch a breather."

Joy flooded her body as she heard the news. Thanking Bepo, she turned to the stairs that he came from and proceed upwards. _Finally_ , she knew she would be able to see them once they have reach land. She just know it.

-x-x-x-

* fzztt * the sound of static fills the office as tseng tried to connect to the couple that was on Enles isle. The target is already on its way to the island but there was no response from them.

 _Something must have happened in that island_ , he contacted the other two team to let them know of the situation and commanded them to proceed to Enles isle. He prayed that this rescue mission wouldn't be extended to two more headcount.

Elena was worried after hearing the news. She had heard rumours of Enles isle being an island of no return. She didn't thought of it much when they were assigned to the mission. Thinking back, she should've mentioned it, even if it's just a rumour.

Clutching onto the steering grip, she steered the plane towards the uncertain destiny.

-x-x-x-

Reno cursed as lightning flash across the skies. He was only halfway across the skies when the storm brew. Within a passing minute, the storm had grew heavy. He had no choice but to make a emergency landing at Zals island, the one where elena and grimmjow was situated before.

Staring at the skies, he hoped that things wouldn't get any worst than this.

-x-x-x-

She couldn't wait for the ship to reach the shores. Just a few more meters and she would jump off the ship without any thought. She will find a way to retrieve her heart but now she just need to bring herself far away from Law. Far away to return her messed up feelings back to way it was.

As the ship reached the shallow waters, she took off, propelling herself off the deck. She awaited for the rush of water to hit her but it didn't came. Instead she was floating inches away from the water surface.

" what are you doing? "

 _Damned!_ She cursed as she realised she was within Law's room again. Turning around, she could see his mildly entertained smug face as he toyed with her descend. Beckoning his fingers, he pulled her towards him and into his arms. " thinking of escape aren't ya?"

Annoyed by the ruined plan, she replied, " no, I just wanted to freshen up in the sea ", making sure he could hear the sarcasm in her tone.

" Oh? Well we have a nice tub back inside. Why don't I help you freshen up instead? " he said as he carried her back to the stairs.

" wha- wait! No! Let me go!" She struggled in his arms. " I don't need any shower! I just want to head into the island !"

They could hear Elie's cries as she was brought below the deck. Her insistence to be on the island was left on deaf ears of their captain.

" The captain can be so tactless at times.." Sahchi commented.

Everyone nodded in agreement. They knew the captain is pretty new in regards on how to properly treat a woman, even more so a woman that he claim to be his. Even when they had voiced out to give him some tips, he simply waved them off saying that he had studied everything about a woman off a book.

Raising his paw, Bepo asked " why don't we bring her along with us to explore the island? Surely captain would be assured if we are with her. "

" Good idea! We can finally spend some time with her too!"

Agreeing with Bepo suggestion, they made their way to bathroom where they could hear the couple's bickering.

"This is a bad time to disturb them... I think we should come back after they are done..." Penguin remarked to the group.

Everyone nodded and was prepared to leave until they heard their captain's voice " what are you doing here?"

Turning around, they saw Bepo had already opened the door and was peeping from the corner.

 _Bepo you idiot!_ They screamed internally.

" We decided to bring her along to explore the island. Is captain alright with that? "

Without sparing a thought, Law answered "No."

"Aww.. okay" Bepo looked down, all depressed.

 _You idiot! You gave up too easily!_ The group screamed in their minds.

"Surely captain would give us a chance to bring her around, we swear we will protect her... " penguin quickly chipped in to the conversation, popping behind Bepo. The rest of the crew followed behind him.

Their mouth hung open as they saw Elie's body disjointed at her limbs and floating in midair. Her torso was by their captain as his hands were in the midst of removing her bra.

Embarrassed by what they've seen, they quickly turned away, stuttering, " sorry for bothering you-!"

Before they could make a move, Law called out to them " wait."

" Y-yes captain? " They answered with their back facing him, still flustered from the previous scene .

" Organise a group to explore the island first. Then once it's deemed safe, I'll permit her to head to the island with you all."

Their face lit up from hearing Law's statement.

" Yes captain! We will do it right now!" They saluted the captain happily before pulling the elated Bepo to above deck to plan their exploration.

Silence returned to the lower decks and they were once again alone together. With the distraction gone, he was able to properly concentrate on his prize. Surprisingly there wasn't any resistance from her after he had agreed for her to explore the island. Slipping off her final piece of clothing, he joined her limbs back to where they belong.

Turning her around, his eyes feasted on the bare beauty that stood in front of him. She stood silently still, her eyes avoiding him. Her hands were obediently by the sides, not covering her sinfully perk nipples.

 _Trying her best to not make me change my mind huh?..._ Law smirked. He wanted to see how far she is willing to sacrifice all for the sake of exploring the island.

Tracing his fingers slowly from her navel to the middle of her chest, he then lifted her chin towards him. " Go prepare the bath, I'll join you shortly."

Alarm bells were ringing in her mind. How far is she willing to go with this? Sure she could bolt through the door, but she will end up being trapped in his room yet again. Worst, he would deny her the chance to set foot on the island. Her mind pondered through the options as she filled the tub with hot water. _Fuck it,_ she thought, _it's just skinship._ Anything more and she will draw the line.

The water stirred and she looked up to see Law getting in into the half filled bathtub. Her eyes were mesmerised on his near to perfection body. Tracing her eyes across his trained packs she accidentally caught sight of something she wished she hadn't seen. Face flustered, she turned away to stare at the flowing water from the tap.

" Aren't you going to join me? " he questions.

" you can take it first, I'll take after you've finished..."

He sighed, lazy to continued the bickering, he lifted his palm towards her. " Join me."

His gaze burns into her, stripping away her resistance. Meekly, she climbed into the tub, sitting with her back facing him. _Relax Elie, it's just a bath. Remember, your ticket to escape lies in this._ Just as she reassured herself, she felt a sharp spike of pleasure rushed through her spine. He had only traced her spine and she was already sent shivering to cloud 9.

" Please don't do that... "

" Then come closer " he replied.

Sighing she could only comply, slowly shifting herself backwards by a bit. His hands went around her and pulled her to him, letting her lean on his chest .

" Relax, I'm not gona eat you up..."

 _What do you mean you're not gona eat me up? I can seriously feel your stiff_ _dick poking up my ass!_ She screamed in her mind.

"Room shambles." He switched the shampoo with one of the vials he had kept in his infirmary. A truth serum. He wanted to know what is with her and that island. Why was she so desperate to set foot there.

Dropping a few drops into the tub he allow a couple of minutes for the serum to work it's way into her system. Sure he would be affected by it as well, but he have nothing to hide from her.

"What did you just do?" She queried.

"Nothing much.. just added something to calm your senses."

"Oh.." It was the truth as the serum soothes the body. After a couple of minutes, he could see her body slowly losing its tension and she had finally relaxed herself.

Seeing how the serum has started its potential, he asked " So why are you so hell bent on setting foot on that island? Have you been there before?"

"... I wanted to return back to the people I love. I am confident they will come for me... I'm sure Reno is tracking my location-" She stopped talking immediately. What had she done? Everything that she had wanted to keep mum about it simply spewed out of her mouth.

" Ah.. no wonder. So this Reno.. is your other lover then? "

"Yes." _Fuck! Why am i answering?_ She questions herself. His hands were gripping her hands tightly at the sides, preventing her from covering her mouth from further spewing any information.

" How many lovers do you have exactly?"

"Two. But if considering you, I'll have three." _Wait wait wait! ELIE_ _what are you saying yourself?_

" If you consider me. Will you still leave me for them?"

" Yes. Because you do not want my love. You only want the power of the materia." Her heart twisted slightly in pain as she spoke of it. Even though she knew that all from the start but she had slowly even if just a bit, wished that he wanted her for something more.

His hands loosen the grip on hers. _Her love?... sure he wanted her power.. Her body... but have he considered wanting her love? He had considered her a possession. An item to achieve his goal. So why is it that he is struck by the notion of being loved by her? He needed to think. To gather his thoughts. Perhaps a book about human psychology will answer his questions._

He let go of her and climbed out of the tub. " I'm done, but you can take your time."

" Wait... is there a slight chance that.. you.. love me?..."

He bolted before she could hear his answer. The truth serum still working in his system.

Teleporting himself right into his room, he heard the word escape from his mouth. " Yes. " 

* * *

Authors Note- Such a Tsundere that Law. Just fess up your love and make it easier on all of us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Island [ OC, Trafalgar Law + Heart Pirate crew - OnePiece, Tseng + Elena -FFVII, Grimmjow - Bleach]

* * *

" We have managed to locate their aircraft. However there is no signs of cloud and chu. Their aircraft appears empty and there is no signs of struggle. Target is 500m away from location. Proceed to search for them or secure the target? "

" secure the target first. Search will come once Reno and Rude arrives. " Tseng replied to the intercom. He has confidence in Elena 's ability, but for grimmyjow, he wasn't sure. The blue head remains an uncontrollable factor in the team. However, because of his insistence and his ridiculous strength that might be an asset to the team, he had no choice but to include him as well. Hopefully, this hot - headed man would listen to orders rather than his gut feelings.

They managed to find a higher ground to survey the submarine activities. Hiding behind the covers of the trees, she took out her binoculars to check out for any movements. They needed to wait to see if there is any opportunity to break in undetected. Her supposed partner on the other hand, wasn't so keen on it.  
He had been raring to have a go at Trafalgar Law.  
He needed to repay the humiliation that he had suffered. Plus, he needed to rescue his woman.  
He would tear through all that walls of steel just to get to her.

" Be patient... remember what you've said about the enemy's power? Yeah, we need to make sure we are not caught up in it. Else we would lose the chance of ever getting Elie back..." Elena whispered to him, hoping that he would stay still after this reminder.

" Tch I know.." Folding his arms, he could only scowl at the submarine.

Not long after, the door opened and she could see a large white bear dressed in an orange jumpsuit walk out of it. Following him was two other crew member, wearing beige overall.

Pressing the button on her receiver, she reported to Tseng about the situation.

" Proceed to capture them first. We will lure them out once they realise that their members are missing."

" understood. " Signalling to grimmjow, she told him of the plans. Nodding his head, he complied and followed her deeper into the forest where they will intercept them.

-x-x-x-

They had decided to have Bepo lead the expedition with penguin and shachi in the group after drawing lots. Packing some quick supplies, they departed for the island.

" Captain sure is lucky to have Elie by his side.." Penguin commented after trudging through a good distance away from the ship.

" you've said it, but Captain normally isn't interested in woman... wonder what made him change his mind." Shachi replied.

" Bepo hears them talk about materia that is within Elie's heart while Bepo was walking around the corridor one night. Captain maybe wants that materia." Bepo added in, while cutting through the thicket of plants.

" wait.. so you're saying that captain just wants the materia in Elie's heart? And not just because he likes her?" Penguin questions, following after Bepo.

" haaahh... but how does that explain them in the bathroom together?..." Sahchi pondered. Following behind the other two. But in a flash of blue, he was knocked out.

" Yeah exactly! There must be some degree of love or like for him to be touching her so intimately. I refuse to believe that captain would be so cold hearted to only want her for that materia. Right Shachi? " penguin turned back to receive the agreement from Shachi, but none came.

"Shachi?" Penguin called out to him. Turning around, he wanted to alert Bepo that Shachi disappeared, but only to find that Bepo was nowhere to be seen as well. Trembling, he tried calling out to them again. He felt a light tap on his shoulder. Thinking that it was them, he turned around only to see a blonde lady clad in a suit.

" I'm sorry, but we need you to sleep."

In an instant, he was knocked out.

-x-x-x-

"How long are we planning to wait again?" Grimmjow asked impatiently.

" Oh for the sake of- ! You've asked about thirteen times already! " Elena hissed in a low voice. "We need to make sure at least the captain is away from the ship so that we can secure Elie! Just wait !"

" We've waited for 8 hours to the point that's it's passed dinner! I'm fucking pissed and and I need food. Either we go in and get what we want or I'm so gona eat that fucking bear!"

Bepo struggled in his ropes as he heard that.

Pinching the bridge of her nose she tried to find a way to tame this annoying beast. " Go hunt for food or something, we need all of them as a bargaining chip, so no dining on him. BUT be fast. "

" Tch" He scowled at the hostages before disappearing into the forest.

Not long after his departure, a weird ringing sound can be heard from the hostages. Turning around, she went to have a check.

Listening closer, she can hear it coming from one of the pockets of the bear. Reaching out for it, she pulled out a snail that appears to be making the sound of a phone.

Unsure of what to do, she pulled out the gag from the bear's mouth.

" tell me how to shut this thing." She commanded.

" just flip up the shell..."

A voice came through from the snail's mouth" Oi, what time will you guys be back? The crew is starv-"

" SAVE US!" Bepo screamed.

Alarmed, Elena quickly replaced the gag on its mouth.

" Save?.. oi Bepo, what's going on?"

 _Wait..this is a good chance_ , elena thought to herself. Holding what seems to be the speaker to her mouth, she answered. " Bring us Elie and we will return your crew mates."

Silence was heard from the other end.

"Decide now or-"

" fine. Where shall we do the exchange? " the other party replied.

 _Captain!_ , the three cried tears of joy. They know their captain wouldn't abandon them. But they will be losing Elie in the process...

" Tell Trafalgar Law to leave Elie 500 m north of the ship. Then once he have returned to the ship, we would swap her with-"

" No. I will not return to the ship. I will stay there with her until you bring me my crew members. "

 _A tough one..._ elena thought. Before she could think if a way to bargain, a loud rustling of leaves could be heard from her side. " Grimmjow?" Several dark shadows could be seen coming towards her.

Putting the snail down, she readied her fist.

" Hey. Answer me. "

From the bushes, something long propelled towards her. Shifting her body to the side, she deflected it easily. However she didn't foresee that the thing she had deflected aimed at her from the back. With a swift thrust, the sharp needle like appendage stabbed her. She let out a scream before her body succumb to the paralysis. Falling onto the ground, she could only stare at the three hostages while she was being dragged into the bushes.

-x-x-x- 

" Oi what happened? Answer me! Bepo? Shachi? Penguin? " after the female screamed in agony, all he could hear was shuffling and then silence.

Picking up his blade, he took off to find elie.

He had wanted to avoid her until the he had figure out how to deal his feelings for her. But as situation calls, any moment wasted might be the end of his crewmates.

Speaking through the intercom, he told his remaining crew mates what had happened. Then he instructed Elie to meet him on the decks while the crew to remain on the ship.

She was already waiting for him on the decks before he reached. " So what's the plan? " She asked, her face filled with concern.

Pulling out a heart, " I'm trusting this to you." Before she could react, he trusted the heart into the gaping hole of her chest.

" you're returning me-! ... Wait... this isn't my heart.."

"It's mine. I'm keeping yours in here" he said while pointing to his chest. " So you better stick close to me and protect my heart. Cause if I die, you'll die and vice versa."

" isn't it better if you'd just return me my heart? I would be able to help you save them..." she remarked.

" and have you escape from my grasp? I don't think so." He lifted her up and started to blink across the beach and into the forest. Hoping that they would be able to find them in this thick jungle. 

* * *

Author's Note- And the plot thickens o3o


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Fight [ OC, Trafalgar Law + Heart Pirate crew - OnePiece, Cloud - FFVII, Grimmjow - Bleach]

* * *

Cloud couldn't believe that he would lose chu so easily. One moment they were scouring the area, another moment, he was stabbed and knocked cold. After he woke, chu was no longer there. He was unable to connect to chu via the transmitter because of some interference.

 _Dammed... I_ _should've insisted that she had stayed back home and all this wouldn't happen..._

With no idea where to start, he could only head back to where they have landed their aircraft at.

As he backtracked through the thick foliage, he could hear muffled screams of some sort coming from his right. Hoping that it might be chu, he went towards the source. With his buster sword drawn and ready, he steadily approached the sound.

What he found surprised him. A large white bear wearing an orange jumpsuit, along with two other man tied up and gagged.

As they saw his approach, they struggled and tried to beg for freedom. Unable to ignore their plea for help, he went ahead and untied them.

" Buawh! Thank you so much! Bepo is eternally grateful for your help!" The white bear known as Bepo said.

" yeah thanks man... gosh, we thought we would be goners... the name's penguin by the way."

" and I'm Sahchi, thank you for releasing us."

" No worries.. But how did you guys get tied up?... " cloud queried.

" some blonde lady and a blue haired guy nabbed us out of the blue!" The one called penguin exclaimed.

" yeah! And demanded our captain to give up Elie to them!" Bepo huffed.

 _Elie?... wait.. that means their captain must've been Trafalgar Law..._

" Then what happened to the blonde lady and the blue haired one? "

" she was taken away by some weird creatures while the blue haired was out hunting..." Sahchi replied.

 _God. Now there is 3 damsel in distress..._

Sighing, Cloud slung his sword behind his back. " Well, I must be going now. I need to find my wife... "

" Bepo can help! Bepo have good sense of smell!"

Surprised, cloud asked " you will?"

Quickly pulling Bepo to the side, Penguin and Sahchi shut Bepo off, " ahahaha..Let us discuss it first eh?"

As they huddled at a corner, penguin was the first to pipe out, " What the heck are you thinking? We need to get back to the submarine! God knows how worried they are of us !"

"Yeah.. " Sahchi continued, " As much as we want to repay our saviour, we need to at least let our captain know that we are safe then Elie wouldn't be exchanged. "

Dejected, Bepo answered" okay... "

Turning back to cloud, penguin was the one to break the news. " sorry eh, as much as we want to help.. "

" Gah! I smell the captain and Elie! " Bepo cried and started to run off towards the direction.

" Wait! Don't go running off you idiot! " The two screamed and chased after him.

 _Elie?_ Cloud didn't think twice before chasing after them. At least one of the damsel could be saved first.

-x-x-x-

"Isn't there anything to eat around this island?" Grimmjow grumbled as he sonido-ed across the jungle. He was about to give in and go fishing when he detected a small group of presence to his south. Shifting closer, he could see a creature was a cross between an octopus and a human with crustacean like body armour. It's elongated arms were that of tentacles, being dragged across the floor as they walked.

 _Seems edible_... grimmjow thought before lunging himself at one of them, tearing off the octopus like head from their body. The remaining creatures started to screech in alarm as they backed away from him. Tossing the head away, he shifted to another creature that was the closest and pierced his arm right through the creature's chest. One by one he managed to decapitate them in quick succession. Soon, the place was filled with pieces of their bodies and black blood splattered across the greenery.

Unfazed by the grotesque scene, he picked up the closest meat and started to devour it.

 _It really does_ _taste like octopus_...he thought as he chew through the carcasses.

As he picked up the third piece from the meat pile, he sense the familiar reiatsu moving across the distance. _Elie!_

Dropping the piece of meat, he ran to her location.

She was moving at an abnormal fast speed that it almost feel like she was being teleported across. But it was of course no match to his sonido. Flaring up his reiatsu, he pushed forward, leaving a loud bang that resonates across the jungle. Within mere seconds, he managed to cross path with Elie, and her captor, Trafalgar Law.

" Elie! " he called out to her before glaring at Law, "Let go of her now! " He lunged across, aiming for Law's head, but his claws met with a branch that was replaced by law's ability.

"Grimmjow!" Elie cried.

Turning around, he could see them blinking off to the distance.

"Turn and face me Law! " Grimmjow shouted, chasing behind them. "This time I'll make sure it's your limbs that will be torn apart!"

Blasting himself across the jungle, he appeared right beside Law, with his hand poised in releasing his cero aimed at Law's head. But Law was able to dodge it in time, leaving a good portion of the jungle disintegrate by the blast.

Seeing the damage that grimmjow could cause, Law unwillingly let elie down so that he could face him. It would be disastrous to let that wild beast rampaging across the jungle less the possibility of his kidnapped crew mate getting caught in the misfire.

Drawing his sword, he was greeted with a lunatic grin that stretched across his opponent's face.

" Finally got your attention eh? "

Putting herself in front of law, Elie quickly demanded

" Wait! Just stop! Let's just talk this out okay? We-"

But she was easily ignored by Law as he held out his hand,

" Room"

The vicinity is covered in the blue dome in a blink of a second.

Remembering the first encounter he had with this power, Grimmjow instinctively propelled to the side as Law swung his sword from where he was standing. Immediately, the trees that were behind where Grimmjow was, severed into two.

" I won't be caught by the same trick twice!" Grimmjow barked at him before appearing beside Law. Swiftly aiming for Law's neck, his claws was stopped by Law's blade before it could met it's target. Grabbing the blade with ease, he pulled Law towards him.

" Let me return the debt " Grimmjow grinned before his other hand lashed towards Law.

" NO-!" Elie screamed in terror as the scene unfold in front of her. But instead of gorging his hand into Law's flesh, his hands only managed to fall inches from Law before falling lifelessly to the side. Grimmjow stood there wide eyed before collapsing into the ground. Law, still stunned at his close encounter with death, could only look down to see Elie by grimmjow side, checking out what happened to him.

Numbness surrounded him, as his senses died down one by one.

"Grimmjow?" Elie call out to him as she held him in her arms.

" Fucking hell..." Grimmjow breathed. " must be that thing I ate..." he could feel the poison working into his system, shutting down everything in its path.

" What?.." Elie asked before putting her palm on his head. " What did you eat? You're heating up very badly!"

" margh... it's nothing... I'll survive... " Grimmjow answered weakly. He wanted to nuzzle her face to tell her it's alright. It pained him to see his mate in such worry. A blade stabbed the floor beside grimmjow 's face. " Answer me, where is my crew mates." Law demanded.

" Tch, ...why don't you go look for them? " Grimmjow spat, still defiant even in his failing strength.

Before Law could force grimmjow for the info, grimmjow fell into a state of unconsciousness.

"Grimmjow?" Elie panicked, trying to awake him.

A storm of panic flooded Law's system. He wasn't suppose to feel anything for this blue-head.

A sharp hollow pain can be felt pouring into his heart. Clutching his chest, he realised that this emotions must've been transferred because his and her hearts were exchanged.

"Please.. you got to save him... you're a doctor right?..." she begged him.

"That man just tried to kill me. Do you think I would save him?" He answered coldly. This time, he felt two more emotions hit him, anger then sadness.

" If you save him, he'll be able to lead you to your crew. Isn't that what you want?" She cried.

Her emotions flaring, and the pain drilling into his chest. He wanted the wave of emotions to stop, it was suffocating him to the point that he snapped.

" Fine.. just calm down Elie. NOW."

She stopped immediately, shocked by his sudden outburst.

Steadying himself, he called upon his ability," Amputate."

Working his way, he started to separate his system, trying to reach out to the digestive system first to find out what was the culprit. He wasn't sure that this thing in front of him even had a digestive system at all. In fact, a good amount of organs wouldn't be present because of the huge hole in his abdomen. Turning to Elie, he asked. " What is he?"

" Erm.. an Arrancar. An easier summary for the meaning will be... an evolved form of a hollowed soul?..."

Frowning, that summary was of no help. As he split the body in half, he could only conclude that anything that went beyond the hole is a void. His stomach was well above the void. His intestines on the other hand...

Not letting the uncanny body system disrupt him, he split the stomach to find out the culprit. After discovering and removing the half digested junk, he went on to clear any traces of the foreign matter that has been absorbed by the body.

" scan ", his hand waved across the patient body, detecting the specks of the foreign matter. With a flick of his hands he managed to extract them.

After making sure that none of the matter was present, he returned the body to its original uncut stage. But before he leave the body to rest, he extracted the heart as a token for protection against this beast that laid in front of him.

" There. Now what he need is some rest and he will be fine." He pocketed the heart before taking a spot under the tree to recover his stamina.

Elie couldn't complain him for taking hostage of another heart. Not after he had saved her man from a certain demise. Seeing grimmjow's breathing slowly eased to a gentle pace, she could finally relax. Her fingers gently stroked his cheeks as he slept.

Even though he liked the feeling of happiness that warmed his chest, the sight of Elie caring for another man somehow turned his stomach. As he sat there observing, he had realised her reunion with her lover had caused a big setback to his plan. He had wanted to slowly win her heart in order to control her. But seeing this, he needed to acquire her now. Assuring himself that it's not jealousy that forced his hand, rather it was for the plan, he called her towards him.

She blinked before considering to leave her lover's side. Annoyed by her slow response, he took up a rock " Shambles " switching the rock and her position, landing her on his laps. Lifting her chin, he brought her lips to his. Before she could pull away, he held her still with his other hand anchored on her hair. Wanting to deepen the kiss, he slipped his free hand underneath her clothes and gave it a hard squeeze. The sudden pleasurable pain that he felt from her senses sent a jolt across his spine. Groaning from the pleasure, he was able to invade her mouth as she too gave a sharp moan.

As his tongue played with hers, he continue to knead and pinch her nipples. He could feel exactly how much pressure was needed to drive her insane...

But that exact pleasure that filled her, invaded him, removing the very restraint that kept him from pushing it too far. He needed more of her... he need to feel... feel her hot flesh around him as he fuck her senseless.

And, he need it now.

With a quick maneuver, he pushed her to the side and pinned her down with one hand. His lips continued to attack her, not letting her any chance of defiance. His other hand lifted her skirt up and peeled away her panties. With nothing in his way, he slip his fingers southward. As his fingers trailed across her swollen flesh, he was met with slick wetness. Smirking, he released her lips and whispered into her ears, "you're wet."

The effect sent shivers down their spine, Elie moaned but she continue to resist. " No.. Law .. don't... Ah-! "

A sharp pleasure shot through her body as his fingers invaded her body. Groaning, he could feel the exact pleasure as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. He was not yet inside of her yet he could feel the erotic pleasure that build up at his cock. Unable to stop he continued to pump his fingers within her, faster and faster. He could feel her struggles weakening as like him, they were both drowning in the pleasure. He drove his fingers deeper and faster, trying to reach the climax, his cock throbbing painfully in his pants. He needed the release now. He just need to push her a bit more...

" Caaaappptaaaaiinnn ! " the voice of his first mate calling from the distance. A shot of fear pushed him close to the peak as he felt her flesh clench hard onto his fingers.  
'Fuck!' he hissed as he quickly withdrew from her. Adjusting his attire, he tossed her panties to her ' Tidy yourself up while I distract them.'

Blushing she could only do what she was told. The whole twist of situation was too sudden, she should be glad by the interruption, but her lower body ached for him to finish off what he had started.

" *coughs*, I see you've managed to escape your captors?..." Law remarked, trying to bring his thoughts back to his crew rather than the erotic act he had.

" Yeap! " Bepo exclaimed. " It's all thanks to this guy over here! " Bepo pointed out to cloud who had finally caught up to them.

" Cloud?" Elie called from behind him, " What are you doing here? "

" Rescuing you." Drawing his sword, he pointed it at the Law. " Prepare yourself." 

* * *

Authors Note- Ohohohho, such a disappointment for Law XD so close to getting it. But too bad, the plot no lets o3o/


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Report [ OC, Trafalgar Law + Heart Pirate crew - OnePiece, Cloud, Tseng, Reno - FFVII ]

* * *

Even though he had rested a little after exerting his powers on the fight as well as the intensive surgery, he did not have enough stamina to be able to teleport Elie and his crew far away from the blonde man in front of him. With no other choice, we could only rely on Kikoku, his nodachi. Drawing his blade, he faced the man in front of him.

"Wait wait waitttt!" Elie quickly stood in between the men. " let's talk this out okay? I don't want another casualty on our hands... "

" Yeah captain, this man saved us! He's good!" Bepo cried from the sidelines.

" I have no time for chats. I need to rescue you then I can move on to find Chu and Elena as well." Cloud answered, his blade drawn and ready.

" Wait.. Chu and Elena is.. missing? Then we don't have time for this! Let's find them now!" Elie exclaimed, ignoring Law, she went beside the unconscious grimmjow and tried to lift him up. " Cloud, a little hand please..."

Seeing how Elie had ignored Law, he too decided to trust her judgement and sheathed his sword, helping her with carrying grimmjow.

This is unbelievable, they simply ignored him even though he had his blade drawn and ready to attack. Annoyed, he blocked their path with his blade.

" Wait. Who says we are going to search for them? Bepo, Sahchi, Penguin, restrain Elie. We will head right back to the submarine now."

"Gek-?!... yes captain..." the three obeyed unwillingly.

" No Law, I will not _fucking_ head back to the submarine until I make sure that my best friend and colleague is saved. Stop me, and I'll make sure to end your life right now, even if it cost me my life. " pointing to her chest, reminding him that his heart is kept in her body.

Flinching, he knew he couldn't stop her. Even if he could, he might end up hurting her even more.

 _Fuck, hurting her even more? Why would that even bother me at all?_

 _Dammed..._

 _I_ _shouldn't have trusted my heart with her. All that talk about loving had clouded my judgement... I should have tied her up and fuck her until she broke. Perhaps then she would've been mine_ _long ago..._

Withdrawing his sword, " Fine. We will search for that friend of yours. After that, you will come willingly with me back to my ship. If you don't... you know what will befall that beast of yours. "

A flash of worry crossed her face before she hid it away with a look of defiance. " Alright. " Turning away from him, she went and stood beside cloud.

Not wanting to let that act of hers shake him, he turned to Bepo and asked him to steer the search. _The faster we get this done. The faster I'll teach that woman a thing or two about defying me._

Smiling happily, Bepo turned to cloud to ask for any item belonging to Chu so that he could sniff her out.

Handing out the handphone of hers, he allowed Bepo to take a sniff of it.

Sniffing around the ground, he managed to catch a faint distinct smell similarly to the phone. " Okay, I got it. Follow me!"

As they follow Bepo, Elie took to stay beside Cloud while Law, Sahchi and Penguin followed behind.

" what's the deal between you and him? " Cloud whispered to Elie as they venture deeper into the foliage.

" He just wants my materia... And until he figured out a way to extract it, he won't let me go."

" ... There's no extra reasons why he is holding on to you?... " he quires, with doubt in his tone. He recognised the look Law had on his face while talking to her...The look of male possessiveness. Even though they had their back turned on him, he was sure he could feel the glare burning at his back.

" Yeah... " _I'm simply a plaything to him... Nothing more... he wouldn't consider me important in his heart..._

 _Hell. I shouldn't be caring about what he thinks of me. Rescue Chu and I'll_ _run away from him._

 _Back to my old life._

 _With or without my heart._

-x-x-x-

" Say captain..." Sahchi whispered to him, " You should try to be nice and less strict to Elie you know... She's your woman after all."

Frowning, Law answered" I was nice to let her off to this island. And look what we got ourselves into..."

" Technically speaking, you had no choice to bring her over to save us..." Penguin whispered back.

" Then I should've left you guys instead huh? " Law answered.

Wincing, Sahchi continued, " Well, what I'm trying to say is, if that's the way how you're going to treat her, she is going to run away at the first chance she has. "

He didn't want to believe what Sahchi had said.

Until he saw what was parked at the forest clearing in front of them.

" The smell is strongest here! But it seems to continue further elsewhere..." Bepo said, pointing to the sleek black machine.

" Well... of course. It is the plane that Chu and I came on. " Cloud answered, lifting up the hatch to lay grimmjow on one of the seats.

" It's getting really dark.. we would need these..." He handed them the torchlights that were stowed in the plane compartment.

" And since we are here... let me check back in with Tseng to update him on our status."

Flicking on the switch, he started up the communication system and was linked to straight to Tseng.

" Hello? This is Cloud. Do you read me?... "

A short silence before the receiver is picked and a voice spoke through. " Copy, Cloud, I'm glad to hear you. What's the situation? We weren't able to get you for hours... "

" We have been ambushed while surveying the island. Chu is missing but I've managed to find Elie. Grimmjow is here as well but he is knocked cold. Elena on the other hand, as per Law's crew's statement, has been taken away by the same creatures that ambushed us."

" What? Chu and Elena?... Dammed. The timing couldn't be bad... The other Turks have all been posted to other assignments... Your only backup would be Reno and Rude. Which are still grounded in the neighbouring island. " Tseng replied, with worry in his tone.

" No worry... we have someone from Law's crew who is able to track Chu's scent to lead us to them. "

" Oh? ... Then I'll leave it to you. Meanwhile, put Elie through, I'll link the communications up to Reno. This red head couldn't stop yapping about her safety... So do us a favor Elie and shut your lover up. "

" Hahs, as expected of him." Elie said while Cloud chuckled and handed the mike to her.

" Ello?~ " Elie called into the mike.

" hello?... wait.. that voice... Elie?! Is that you?! " Reno's frantic voice burst through the speakers.

Giggling, she continued, " it's me alright, heard you've been giving Tseng a headache from your non stop yapping. "

" Wha..? Psh goddammit Elie, first thing you say to me is how much I've been giving Tseng a headache? Not a tiny, I miss you, while I've been missing you so much ever since your disappearance?..." Reno mocked, not hiding the joy in his tone.

" yes yes, Reno-sama, I miss you" She teased, before answering again, " ...I really miss you... "

Even though joy radiated from her being, she felt an unknown jealousy coiling within her. There's no reason for her to feel this emotion at all. Before she could continue, Law cut her in, " Stop wasting time and just end the conversation already. Isn't your friend in need of saving? "

"Who's that Elie?... " Reno voiced in irritation.

" No one worth knowing... But he is right. Chu and Elena are waiting for us. We can handle this so you and Rude, please be safe. " Elie replied while still feeling the weird sensation of jealousy burning within her.

" You be safe too... And Elie?..."

" Yeah? "

" I love you."

Law couldn't stand this any further. Just that mere sentence swept his woman off her feet. Flushed with a silly grin hanging on her face, this overwhelming joy that stems from her annoyed him. _How is it possible that such a simple sentence can make her so happy?_

He didn't want to accept it but yet he wanted her to smile like that to him. He wanted that smile to belong to him...

Before she could properly end the call, Law had dragged her out and called Bepo to resume the search. Even though he held the usual frown, she could feel the jealousy pouring out from him. _Is that_ _where the feeling came from? Is it due to our exchanged hearts had cause us to be able to feel each other's emotion?..._

She tried to shake him off but his grip tighten around her arm. " What's wrong with you? Let go of me!..."

" Let go of her right now, or you'll regret it." Cloud

threaten icily, with his blade pointed at Law's back. He had rushed off immediately after them once he ended the call.

" I'm simply going to escort her. What's wrong with that?" Law turned and answer, having pulled Elie to his side.

Trying to stop the fight from igniting, Sahchi and Penguin quickly rushed to the middle. " Well now, captain is right, you'll be having your hands full carrying grimmjow... So why not let captain take care of Elie?.." Penguin said, waving his arms in alarm.

" Yeah, and captain will never do anything to hurt Elie.. Right captain? " Sahchi nudged Law, trying to get a compromise between them.

Raising his eyebrow, he took a moment before to answer, " Yeah... of course. I will never do anything to hurt her... "

But Elie could see that little coy smile forming at his lips while he said that. _He's definitely planning something... This sadistic man is definitely planning something..._

She didn't continue to struggle because she knew that cloud will not hesitate to fight him in order to save her. But they have no time for this. Besides, they need all the help they could have for this rescue mission.

Waving his hand, " Let's get on with it. Aren't we rushing to save them? "

Turning, Law asked Bepo to lead the way while he held Elie's hand and pulled her along.

Still skeptical, Cloud didn't want to leave Elie in the hands on Law. They were suppose to save her from him in the first place. But since she didn't continue to argue, he shall not pursue the matter. Time is against them after all.

Slinging Grimmjow arm across his shoulder with the help of Penguin, they followed behind while he silently apologised to Reno that he didn't manage to keep another man's hand away from his woman.

* * *

Authors note- I've just realise that all those breaks in between the paragraph have been omitted by the upload process for the chapters uploaded so far... so I'm going to be using -x-x-x- as a break now. Perhaps I'll edit the previous chapters as well.

But anyways, thanks for the comments :3 you've made me want continue writing it ehehs ovo/

Sorry for being such a cocktease in the previous chapter :p But Law gotta earn it yo.

As they say, a good fuck is when you've worked your ass for it.


	9. Chapter 9

They had trekked for almost an hour, with flashlight in hand, and the illumination of the moon, they were able to weave through the foliage with some ease.  
The journey was in silence, no one knew what to say. Even the two most talkative duo had kept mum during the trip. Though the reason for their silence was to not wake the sleeping beast for they had already labelled him as a threat to their well-being, as well as their captain's love life.

Soon they reached a village. The wooden fence that barricaded the village was torn apart. What's left of the village is broken windows, shattered walls and no one to be seen. The rustic oriental village that used to be brimming with life had been reduced to a ghost town.  
Still following Bepo, they ventured deeper into the heart of the village. What seem to a village square for gathering had glyphs surrounding a pool that irradiate a blue glow.  
Sniffing the edge of the pool Bepo reported to them, " her scent ends here..."  
Not wasting a time, Elie went straight into the pool, dragging Law along.

" Oi, wait a moment now... you can't just-" Before he could finish his sentence, tendrils of water started to encapsulate them, pulling both of them into the water before anyone could have the chance to react.  
He felt his strength sapping away from him. Sea water has always been a bane for devil fruit users.

Unable the fight the force, they were pulled further into the abyss. As they struggled for their breath, they felt a gravity shift, what seem to be up, is down. In an instance, they are pulled to the surface. Grasping for breath, they took a moment before to realise that they had been transport to somewhere else. Still soaked in sea water, he was too weak to stand straight. Before he could fall back into the water again, Elie held him up, " are you okay?"

" get me out of the water... " he commanded weakly.

Heeding his command she quickly pulled him out of the pool. "Where are we?... " Elie begun as she took in to observe the dark cavern that's lit just barely by pods hanging around the ceiling.

" Where ever this is, it seems like we are separated from them." He replied, still weak in his soaked clothes. _A good thing too..._

* screech *

" what was that?..." Elie turned to the sound coming from the far end of the cavern. Soft slippery squishing sound can be heard followed by a couple more screeching.

" Elie, I need you to help me take my clothes off. " Law called out to her.

" what ?"  
" We don't have time, hurry!" Law answered while weakly trying to peel off the soaked yellow shirt.

Not asking any more questions, she started to help him pull off the shirt. _No time to be embarrassed seeing his naked chest._  
With the piece of soaked cloth off, he was able to project his room just barely to reach a sunken hole in the corner wall, teleporting them there, hiding them from whatever that is coming.  
The sound of squishing became more and more clearer and soon a huge 5m jelly like creature that's crossed with a crustacean began coming into view.  
It continued to screech, then it's huge tentacles began to reach into the pool as if searching for something. After a couple of digging through the pool, it gave up and slowly left the area.

" guess we are safe for now... " tossing the shirt back to Law, " care to explain why you needed me to strip you earlier?..."

Twisting his shirt to squeeze off the water, he replied " seawater. It makes us devil fruit users vulnerable. "

" seriously? And you're a pirate... "

" well, never stopped the thousands who ventured forth to find one piece." He said as he peeled off his jeans to dry.

"Good lord..." Elie groaned as she turned to face the opposite direction.

" still shy even though you've seen everything? " Law chuckled as he wrung his jeans.

Ignoring him, she went ahead to look around, but kept close. They were surrounded by nothing but rocks and small openings in the walls that allowed streaks of light to pass through. Curious to see what exist outside the cavern, she peeked between the cracks.  
Rows of rustic housing and brightly lit lanterns hung across them. Colours of festival painted the streets. There was nothing wrong except for the fact that everywhere she had looked, there were only women parading the streets.  
Before she could relay her findings to Law, she felt fingers prying away her top.  
" what the fuck Law?..."

" you're gona catch a cold like that... And I'm not allowing anyone to get sick on my watch. " He answered, with all seriousness.

 _Well... if you put it that way..._  
" At least give me some privacy while I dry it - HEY! " He went and held Elie's arms up as he tugged her top above her head. Instead of pulling it off, he kept it right at her hands, holding her still as his gaze trailed slowly over her naked body.

" Trafalgar Law. Whatever that you're planning to do now, you'd better don't. We have a rescue mission going on. "

"... rescue mission for you... " Leaning closer, he continued, " ... and some sight - seeing for me... "  
Sure he can be serious about the mission. He was a man of his word. But the way her clothes clung onto her, tracing over her perk nipples, his lust simply drove him off the tracks.

He was dangerously close to her, and with that lust filled look of his, she didn't need to look down to see that he was up and ready to do more than just 'sight-seeing'.

" Trafalgar D. Law... " Elie warned.

With a swift move, he pulled it off with one hand. He remained still while his eyes glaze over her lips and into her eyes. His mind contemplating whether to have her now or to wait. Pressing his body against her, he felt her body stilled. Worry, fear and lust shot through him as her emotions invaded him.  
" Just sight-seeing " he repeated, whispering into her ears as well as reminding his desires to behave. _To wait it is..._  
He stepped away from her, wringing her clothes before handing it back to her.

" Now what do we have here?... " he murmured as he looked out of the holes to see what she had seen.

" well I reckon they would be right there..." she answered as she pulled her clothes over her. _Well that ended quick... gosh Elie! Are you feeling disappointed?_  
" though the strange thing that I've noticed is ... there is just only women in the streets... so I think it would be wiser for me to be searching for them there and well...you..."

" I will watch over you from a distance then. "

"Alright." _Surprisingly there isn't any resistance from him..._

"Room." Calling out his powers, he expanded it right to the edge of the street. His hand reached out and stoke her cheek, " scream for me and I will come."

She caught the smirk on his lips before her surroundings changed. Her core twinge in desire as she caught on to the underlying meaning behind his words. _Heel Elie! Get your head off the gutter! You got a mission to do!_ Clearing her head, she went off into the festival.

-x-x-x-

Sorry for the late update. Been really busy :0 started school in the states and is slowly getting used to the place


	10. Chapter 10

[ 10 minutes ago ]

"Elie, Captain! " Bepo called out, arms reaching out to grab them before they were swallowed in front of his eyes. He jumps right into the pool, wanting to go after them, but the water stops right at his knees. Confused, he pushed his head into the water, trying to look for a hole of any sort. But there was nothing. A flat piece of tiled floor laid at the bottom of the floor. Cloud, Sahchi and Penguin soon join over and they tried to look for the missing duo.

" what the heck? Where did they go?" Penguin asked as he shifted around the pond searching.

An idea came to Cloud's mind and he dashed to the sleeping Grimmjow to wake him up.  
" Elie is missing and I need you to wake up!" Cloud called out to him while shaking him awake.

His eyes fluttered open and he jumped to his feet. " what?!"  
Using his ability, he scanned the area for her reiatsu but couldn't find a trace of it. " What happened to her? " he growled, " I can't find any trace of her at all!"

"Dammed " Cloud cursed, " Elie and Law was swallowed away by the water from that pond and we can't seem to find a way to get to them... "

" Then how about asking the people here then?" Grimmjow remarked, pointing to the houses behind him. He had picked up signs of human life all over the town.

" Wha.. I thought this place was deserted... "

" Tch, they are hiding that's for sure."  
He walked into the house and a loud crack could be heard before some shuffling noises, then after, he emerged and shove a man towards them. " Now speak. "

The man trembled in fear, unsure of the predicament he is in. Cloud pitying the man, extended his hand towards him. " I'm sorry our friend had scared you, but we would like to know the whereabouts of our friends who got swallowed by the pond."

" I don't know where would they go... All the females of our village had been swallowed by the pond... those creatures... they took them there... " the man answered, still fearful of them.

" Then how do we get swallowed by the pond?" Penguin asked.

" I don't know... I only know that the pond takes in woman ... and anyone that is with them."

" shoot. We don't have any females in our crew... how are we going to get to them?... " Sahchi pondered out loud.

A moment passed before Grimmjow spoke aloud. " We could use you..."He turned towards Cloud. " Elie did say that you posed as a woman before and managed to trick everyone with your looks."

" What?! There's no way am I going to cross-dress!" Cloud retorted. _And why the hell did Elie even shared that information with him?!_

" That's the only way to go if you would want to see your woman again." Grimmjow snarled.

Frowning, Cloud took sighed before giving in. " Fine, I can try but don't blame me if the pond is unresponsive. I can't create a miracle with my looks..."

"Good. Now all we need is some woman clothing and make-up." Turning to the man, he barked at him to retrieve them.

 _The things I do for love._ Cloud sighed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Weaving through the crowds, Elie tried to look for her colleague and her friend. Even though she stuck out like a sore thumb within the crowd of yukata clad woman, they paid no attention to her. _Gosh... how the hell am I able to find them in here..._  
Booths of food, games and gift filled the sides of the streets. She had walked a distance before a bar came to sight. Not wanting to leave any stone unturned, she proceeded in. There, the sight of crustacean like sea creature with tentacles drifted about while women served them drinks.  
 _What the fuck?... What are they?..._  
Slowly shifting herself across the bar, she tried to look around for Elena while avoiding the gaze of those creatures.  
"Elie?" A voice came from behind her.  
Turning, her heart felt relieved as there she stood, as well as she last saw her. The only change to her was the yukata that she fashioned. Pulling her into her arms," Elena! Are you okay?... Gosh did anything happen to you?.. "

" happen?... No no, I'm fine ... This place is simply wonderful..." She smiled as she said that. A cold detached smile...

"Okay... Then do you know where is Chu then?... "Elie questioned, trying to shake off the creepiness that she felt.

" Oh she is at the Castle. The wonderful, wonderful castle... " she answered, her eyes glazed as she stared into Elie's eyes.

"Elena... are you sure you're alright?..-"

A loud chime started ringing.  
Then silence.  
Everyone had become still. Even the bustling streets have come to a halt. The only thing that started moving was the creatures, each drifting to the nearest woman.  
"Elena... what's happening?... " Elie stepped back, pulling Elena along, away from the incoming creature.

" Gratitude..Elie. it is time to deliver our gratitude." Elena said, calmly lifting Elie's hand away from her and walking towards the creature with arms outstretched.  
The creature coiled its tentacle like arm around her arms, binding her; it's other arm started to wrap her legs, slithering upwards and disappearing underneath her yukata. A sensual moan escape Elena mouth as her hip trusted upwards. It didn't take Elie long to realise what the creature was doing.  
Before she could do anything, she felt the slime like texture slithering up her leg, a creature had moved behind her while she wasn't looking. Struggling, she tried to pry off the tentacle away from her leg but it latched on tightly on her. A sudden jab was felt at her ass and she felt that part of her flesh burning up. Soon her struggles became weaker as the heat spread across her body. Every part of her skin became over sensitive and she couldn't hold against the tentacles that slids across her skin. She could feel the tentacles rubbing against the entrance, trying to pry away the last of her defence.

" Accept it Elie... " Elena moaned in between the thrust. " you would love it ~~"

She felt the shift of her panties and the slime like texture nudging at the entrance of her core. Grasping that tentacle with the last bit of strength, she desperately called out for Law. Blue light swept through her and she felt herself lying in the arms of her savior. She could see trees surrounding them and the festival lights could be seen in a distance.

" Took you long enough to call me... "

Gasping weakly, she apologised. " Thought I could.. handle it.. on my..-!" Her speech was interrupted as she started to writhe in his arms. Her core started to burn and ached for something to quench it's thirst. Her desperate need was equally shared with Law because of the exchanged hearts. He too then felt the sensational burn to ease his pulsating member. Grasping tightly at her shoulders, he tried to steer himself from giving in to the desperate need.

" Law... " Elie moaned, her entire body cried for attention. All the resistance and sense in her was gone as her mind was numb from the administered drug. She felt the immense need to satisfy herself, slipping her hand underneath her skirt, that is what exactly she did. Her rationality had left her; she didn't care if anyone was looking at her. All she need was to ease that pain. But no matter how hard she strokes herself, she couldn't reach the satisfaction. Her core continued to burn desperately. She needed something more... Her desperateness drove her instincts. Pushing away his arms, she climbed and positioned herself on top of him. She felt his hard bulge press against her as she sat on him. A dazed smile form on her lips as she started to unzip his pants to free his erected cock.  
Law was surprised, dazed and aroused. He couldn't believe that she would ever touch herself in front of him. And now, she is going to give herself to him, just as he desired. Tipping between rationality, he wanted to just take her and sink his flesh into her but he knew she would come to regret it once the drug was gone. _Dammed...how is it that I'm still concerned if she regrets this or not?..._  
" Fuck Elie... you're making this hard for me... are you sure you want this... " Law said in between breaths as he felt her fingers wrapping around his member. Holding her tight, he stopped her from plunging straight onto him. " Elie... I can remove this.. drug away from you. Just give me the word and I will free you from doing something that you will regret later..." He hissed, regretting every word of this passing opportunity as his body thirst for her, thirst to bury into her. Looking up at her, he could see his goddess pouting at him with that dazed lust filled eyes.  
" I want you Law... " biting her lips, she forced her way down into him.  
Every sense of reason left him as he felt her hot flesh swallowing all of him in one quick plunge. His mind was filled with nothing but the sensation of her sweet tightness and her sensual moan that ring in his ears.  
That first plunge sent pure raw pleasure across her body, his cock filled her, pushing deeply against her womb. Collapsing onto his chest, she tried to push herself up to rock against him. She needed more but the pleasure had numbed her strength. Looking up at Law, she moaned for him. " please... Law.. fuck me... fuck me hard Law... "  
She felt his thickness increase and in a instance, she found herself lying on her back and he had spread her thighs wide. His hands gripped her hips and he drove his cock deep and fast into her. Her body arched and she choked out a moan. Before she can recover, he started pounding her, drilling pleasure after pleasure without a second to lose. She wanted to plead him to slow down, but the pleasure was so good that she could only managed an incoherent moan. Her vision became hazy as the blood pulsate rapidly in her system, she knew her body couldn't hang on any longer as her body slowly reach its peak. Her breath was erratic and sweat glistened her body. It was the same for Law, his eyes were in a glaze of feral lust. His pace increased as he too is reaching his peak. She felt his length driving harder and faster, everything was a blur and then,  
she felt it.  
Her mind exploded with white pleasure as her body jerked, milking every drop from Law. She felt his body collapsed onto her as the sweet released numbed his strength.  
" you're one helluva woman." Was the last she heard before her consciousness collapsed from the overload.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" system engaged, preparing for takeoff "

The sound of the blades whirled as the sleek black chopper lifted from the ground. It would be soon before Reno could see his woman, even though the marker on her had disappeared from radar, he could depend on the receiver that Cloud is carrying. Pin pointing the route to Cloud's location, the chopper took off to the skies.

"Wait for me Elie... I'm coming..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Authors note:

Hmmmmm I was hanging between did they do it or did they not… Kinda explains the long wait too :x  
But now that it's done, say goodbye to my once slow romantic dream of them. Gosh, or is it not too late? I'm gona need to brush up on my smut skills, it feels short…perhaps because it's not reaped… Dammit Elie, control yourself and let Law earn that !

And now that Reno is entering the scene, it's bringing the triangle to a square. LOL


	11. Chapter 11

Burying his face into Elie's shoulder he took a moment to gather his energy. How was it possible that this one session would exhaust him? Shifting slightly, he could feel that he was still inside her. A satisfied smile formed at his lips as he savored the feeling of her warmth. Before he could move and give Elie some comfortable breathing space, he felt a weight pressing right at his rear end. " so how was that fuck? Satisfying? " a feminine voice purred behind him.

A shot of shock registered in his brain. Who was it? How was she able to sneak up to him without him noticing? Her voice sounded like Elie but how would that be possible with her still lying underneath him? "Who are you?"

" Does the name Glemiwel rings a bell? I'm sure Elie mentioned about me before."

Glemiwel?... Her persona?  
A shiver went across his as her fingers gently trailed down his spine. He felt her body pressed against his and her breath at his ear.  
"You've been a very naughty boy, haven't you? Stealing Elie's heart and all..."

His mind was unable to comprehend this. How was it possible for one of her persona to manifest? Her heart was still within him...

" Simple," as if reading his mind, she answered, " you're both connected. " she gave him a shove at her hips to make clear her point. Elie stifled a moan from the disturbance and he felt himself going hard yet again.

" So why is it that you're the one who came out? What about the others?" Law managed, suppressing the bubbling lust within.

" Well I was bored and the others are pretty upset with you..." He felt her weight lifted off from him. " Stealing her heart, then trying to make her your property... but meh," He was face to face with a woman that look similar to Elie, yet a specific difference was that this woman bore turquoise hair and golden eyes.

" As long as you don't betray her, I'm pretty fine with you fucking the daylights out of her. " leaning forward to his ear, she continued, " but if you ever break her heart, I swear... no. We swear we will break yours literally. " he felt her hand pressed against his chest and lingered for a moment as she gaze intensely into his eyes. "You've got something else that shouldn't belong to you..." She continued, pulling the heart that he had kept near the inner pockets out of his coat. " isn't her heart enough for you?"

" I would appreciate if you would hand that back to me..." Law stated calmly.

"Well if you would fuck her again in front of me then perhaps I'll consider~" she teased, holding the heart close to her.

"Room" Law muttered, letting his power encapsulate them. Before he could switch the heart with something else, she vanished along with it. feeling shy traffy-boy?... Her voice tingled in his head.

Where is the heart? He questioned.

Somewhere you can't reach~ besides, you don't need the heart against grimmy if you could summon me out. Though... the question is... how will you pull that off? With that, she left him with silence.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Her eyes snapped awake. Looking up, she found herself lying in Law's embrace. Pushing herself off, she tumbled onto the ground to put some distance between them.

" oi oi... what's with you?..." Law asked with his eyebrow raised.

" Nothing!" She blurted, face flushed from the memories of what had happened earlier. She couldn't believe that she allowed herself drown herself in his embrace. Now that the deed is done, how is she going to face him?

" Well then... now that you're up, so where to next?" He asked, a small smirk forming at his lips as he felt her embarrassment.

"The castle... I heard that Chu is being held there... once we grab her, we will come back to take Elena. " she answered, her eyes avoiding him.

"Okay... " He reaches his hand out to her, "take my hand, I'll bring us there."

Seeing his hand outstretched towards her, she had conflicting thoughts whether to accept it. Her mind wanted to avoid all forms of physical with him but she needed to get to the castle with his help.

" Can't you just beam me along with you without needing to hold my hand?..." she asked, backing slightly away from him.

" Elie, are you avoiding me? " he questions with a hint of a teasing tone as he moved a step closer to her.

" No. course not... " she answered, backing a bit more, but her movement was stopped as he grabbed hold of her hand. The sudden contact sends a spark through her body which she quickly broke free of instinctively. Looking up, she saw his eyes staring at her, searching, before he spoke " I thought I had removed all the traces of that aphrodisiac ... how is it that you're feeling this sensitive towards me?..."

" wait... besides emotions... you can physically feel what I feel? "

Smirking, " every touch and craving you have " He said, caressing his fingers across her arm ... and I could feel exactly where and how you wanted to be fucked..."

" sh-shu..shut up ! Don't mention that again!" Her face red with embarrassment as she stuttered the words.

" hm.." the smirk still hanging on his lips as he stroked her arm with his thumb, sending wave of pleasure to both her and him. " what I'm curious though... is this sensitivity that lingers in your body... " His grip tight on her, not letting her break off the contact. " I did read this from somewhere though... that when someone falls in love with another... they tend to feel more sensitive to their touch... " his hand slid upwards tracing the curvature of her arm before pulling her towards him. With her lips a breath away from his, he asked, " So Elie, are you in love with me?"

That took her by surprise, love? Surely not...  
It is lust... definitely lust... how could it be possible for me to fall in love after giving in to lust? She had already resigned herself to the fact that everything he had done was just for the materia. There is no love at all... everything is simply lust. Staring back at him, she answered, " No. I lust for you. That is simply all."

Her answer threw him back; he was happy that she wants him. But yet, his happiness was empty. Was it love that he wants? This was supposed to be a simple plan to conquer her heart, make her responsive to his bidding. Yet the whole charade backfired at him, how is it that all this made him want her to love him back? Sure he conquered her body, he even managed to get her persona to materialize. But yet when he sees and feel the joy that she has for her other two lovers, he wanted it to be directed to him. He wanted her to look at him the same way she looks at them. He wanted it all. Unable to respond to her confession, he reverts them back to their mission. " Hang on. I'll take us to the castle." With that his power encapsulate the area and they vanish.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

This is the most ridiculous plan ever, and I can't believe that it is the second time I've been drag into it... swearing mentally, he knew he would look ridiculous with this getup. " Let me say this again, don't expect too much from this. If it doesn't work, blame Grimmjow for coming out with this idea."

" margh, just get on with it and enter the water." Grimmjow waved his hand, ushering Cloud to hurry.

An audience had already gathered around the pond, those that were in hiding came out, curious of what's happening. Turning to the pond, he got a look at his reflection. He was surprised at how well the makeup turn out. What was even more surprising was the fact that Grimmjow was the one who worked on him for a good amount of time. How was it possible this battle maniac beast capable of handling makeup?...is this what he does in his spare time?...

Before he could enter, he could pick out a whirling sound from the distance. Somehow it sounded like that of a copter. Could it be?... Pausing at the rocks, he turned to see that jet black machine hovering towards them.

"Arh... he came." Grimmjow grunted, slipping his hands into his pocket and headed to the landing spot of the copter. Cloud and the heart pirate crew members followed suit. The sound of the blades came to a stop and both Reno and Rude climbed out of it.

" whoa there " Reno laughed as he spotted Cloud, " what's the occasion yo? What's with this getup? "

Cloud sighed with annoyance. " you wouldn't laugh if you know that this is to get us to our women... "

A puzzled look crossed both Reno and Rude face and Cloud sighed yet again before filling them up with the details.

" So you're saying that this pond accepts women and you're trying to trick it thinking that you are one?... " choking back on his laughter, Reno tried to be serious, " well good thing we made it in time... let's get going then." With them gathered once again at the pond, Cloud stepped into it. The water stirred slightly but after a moment nothing happen. Everything was still.

"Guess you're not womanly enough" Reno chuckled as he stepped into the pond. Right at that instant his feet touch the water, it rippled and tendrils of water appeared, pulling him into the pond.

" Everyone! Grab hold of him! " Grimmjow shouted as the water began to encapsulate Reno. Everything was a blur as everything happened at once. With them tumbling into the water, the shift of the gravity, they finally found themselves in the caverns.

"What was that all about?!" Reno coughed, trying to recover from almost drowning from that feat.

" Guess now we know who is womanly enough." Cloud cuts in, a small grin form at his lips as he held back his laughter.

" Boy you got that right!" Grimmjow roared with laughter, giving no reserve to his rival.

Grumbling, Reno got up to his feet and started to survey the area. " Rude?... OI, RUDE ! YOU HERE BRO?"

" Seems like only us and Bepo managed to get to you in time ..." Cloud stated as he did a thorough check around.

" EHH ?! Sahchi and Penguin aren't here? " Bepo panicked, fumbling around the water trying to search for them. "SAHCHIIIII -! PENGUIINNNN-!" Bepo called out to them.

" Shut the fuck up fur ball, they aren t here. I can't sense them. " Grimmjow snapped, trying to get some peace from Bepo's whining.  
That instant, a loud screech can be heard coming from the distance followed by loud slithering sound. Turning his attention to the source, Grimmjow grinned with his body poised for a fight.  
" Seems like you guys have attracted something fun ... "


	12. Chapter 12

Her consciousness was fading as the time ticked by. Her lower body was numb as the obscene tentacle-like tube continued on to slide in and out of her, draining every bit of her energy. Chu didn't know how long she is able to keep this up. She had already been chained to this apparatus for hours with no break from the constant pumping of that tube in and out of her.

" Gosh, you're still hanging in there?..." a haughty voice purred at her side. Weakly shifting her head, she found herself in the presence of the lady who was the one who did this to her.

Unable to move her hands, she could only glare at her silently.

" You know I don't want to hurt you... at this rate you're really going to die. Just give in to the pleasure then this process will be complete. " the lady said as she caresses the side of Chu's cheek.

" tch... I feel no pleasure unless it's from my own man." She managed, jerking her head away from the lady's hand.

The lady sighed, " you leave me with no choice... " snapping her fingers, she summoned a large slime like creature to her side. " It's the first time I'm using him... but he should be able to break you."  
With another snap of her fingers the towering slime like creature slid towards her. Its tendrils crawled up her legs, dissolving her boots and pants in the progress. With no energy to resist, she could only brace herself for what's to come. As her skin comes into contact with the slime, it burns her senses with pleasure. It had already reached her calves before she felt the slime engulfing her hands. The chains that bound her wrist dissolved upon contact, and she was pulled into the creature. Every piece of her clothing dissolved and she was left defenseless against the full onslaught of the slime. Her head was partially left outside of the creature so that she could breathe, but her mouth was pried open with the slime crawling into her throat. It didn't choke her as it withdrew in time to let her breathe. However, it continues to slid in and out of her mouth, fucking her. The taste was unexpected, the honey like taste that feels her mouth was heavenly. With the tendrils banging her mouth, she was unable to stop herself from consuming the fluids that comes with it. Within moments, she could feel her body heating up as the aphrodisiac work its way within. Her whole body had turned into an erogenous zone, and the slime that covered her body started to swirl. Her body spasm from the rippling sensation of pleasure that coarse through her body. She had to steel her mind to block her senses from feeling it. However, she was unprepared for the next thing that hit her. She felt her lower body holes being forcefully pried open as the tendrils of slime invaded her. She felt that invasive thickness squirming through her holes, simulating every inch of her walls. The worst thing was that every inch of her walls had become her g-spot. She felt the tendrils in her mouth and her other two holes thicken as it fucked. It became almost unbearable with the thickness and the velocity that pumped her. She could feel her mind breaking from the intense pleasure that filled her. It was the last straw when she felt the tendrils burying deeper and the slime poured into her. Her whole body convulsed from the thick and hot slime that filled her. But before her mind broke, she heard her name called. Weakly opening her eyes, she found herself in the arms of her friend.  
"Elie?..."

" Yeap, and we are getting you outta here!"

She could she the environment around them changing a couple of times as they travel across one room to another. _Finally... we are going home..._  
But what they did not know is that parts of the slime was still within her. Before they could get a few rooms out of the vast castle, the slime stirred uncontrollably within her, causing her whole body to convulse as it tries to get rid of the slime. Elie had made the man she was with to stop and take a look at her. As the man went up close to her to inspect, she let out a choked moan as she could feel the thick slime oozing out of her pussy and ass. As the final bit of slime left her, her legs gave way and she collapsed into the man's arm. Normally she would make a big fuss if another man were to touch her, but she was just so tired and relieved from the torture that lying in another man's arm, didn't bother her for now.

" okay, now we go." The man had said, reaching his hand out for Elie to hold. Before Elie could grab it, the slime that was underneath Chu and Law made them sank into the floor right in front of Elie. The last they saw was the panic from Elie eyes before the tumbling darkness that swallowed them. It was a long fall before landing into water deep enough that it had cushioned their landing. Before her instincts kicked in to swim to the surface, the water had slowly drained until it had only covered to her waist.

" Fuck! " the man swore as he slammed his fist onto the wall before collapsing onto his knees. He struggled to turn and lean his body against the wall to face her before he spoke.  
" I can't be of use now... so if you have anything that you can do ... Do make yourself useful. "

She had nothing on her, even if she had her weapon with her, she would not be able to do anything while surrounded by stone walls that seem to have no opening whatsoever. Turning to him, she asked, " why can't you used your powers again? Do you need to recharge or something?"

The man sighed and explained himself. _Devil fruit? Where have I heard of that before?..._ Looking at the man clearly once again, she told herself it was impossible that it could be him. _But just to be sure..._  
" Sorry... I didn't catch your name. You are?... "

" Trafalgar Law "

 _No way... Isn't he the reason why Elie was missing?..._  
Frowning she folded her arms. " So you're the infamous Trafalgar Law... You've got guts to take Elie heart and then kidnap her... give me reason why I shouldn't beat the crap out of you already."

He stared at her, contemplating, before answering " I did take her heart, but kidnapping? That's stretching it to far... In the first place, she was the one who suddenly appeared in my ship. So who's to blame if she is now part of my crew? "

"Uh huh...well too bad for you, you'll have to lose a crew member because she will be returning home with us after this is over..."

" huh...Well we shall see about that ..." He answered coolly before leaving her in silence.

Not wanting to leave her friend alone in that godforsaken place, Chu tried to look around the walls that confined them. Tapping and pushing the stones that covered the wall, hoping that it might trigger any trapdoor to exit.

" Having fun?" The same haughty voice came from behind. Turning around, the lady from before stood in front of them. Law having his blade drawn, stood weakly while trying to maintain his stance, threatened her, " Get us the hell out of here or someone is going to get hurt."

" I don't think so. " With a snap of her fingers, chains sprung from the walls and cuffed the two of them, pulling them back to the wall.  
" You men are just barbaric... thinking you can get anything you want with violence." Materializing a knife in her hand, " death would be a cure for you."  
And she sliced the knife across his chest. Blood sprayed as she carved into his flesh.  
Chu gasped but was unable to help as the chains bounded her tightly. Kicking and pulling at the chains, she tried to get the attention of the lady, but was ignored.  
The lady continued lining him up with surface wound just to enjoy his choked up pained expression as he bears through it. As she went for the fifth slice, she stopped. Her eyes glazed for a moment before snapping back.  
" seems like your companion had gotten herself into somewhere that she shouldn't have... " withdrawing the blade she proceeded to the wall and motion it to open.

 _Elie!_ Panic rose from her as she knew that without the materia, her friend is as defenseless as a bunny.

" Stop! " Law pulled against his chains but it ended up opening his wounds further. Gasping from the pain, he called on to her desperately "Come back! Don't you dare touch her!"

" oh it won't be just touching that I'll be doing. I will do something worse than than..." she smiled as the wall closed on her.


	13. Chapter 13

Slamming her palms onto the ground, Elie tried to push the floor open, or anything to get to where they had dropped into. But after a few unsuccessful attempts, she knew this was getting nowhere. There must've be another way... Pushing herself up, she started to look around for a stairway that would lead her downwards. Slipping out of the room, and across the hallways, she tried to conceal herself as much as possible from the patrolling servants. If she wasn't running against time to save them, she would have slowly taken in the sights that this castle could offer. The interior was lavishly decorated with ivory and gold across the rich red hardwood floors. Everywhere she looked, walls were either covered with plants or a cascading waterfall.

 _Dammit... I so want this place as my home..._

Pushing the thought aside, she rushed to the lushly vine covered walls to hide as she heard footsteps coming her way. However, what she didn't know was there was no wall but emptiness. Unable to stop herself, she tumbled into the darkness and fell a couple of feet before submerging into water. Instincts kicked in and she swam to the surface. With nothing around her but a soft glow of light to her south, she had no choice but to head there. But as she swam, she felt pain rush through her chest as if a knife had run through her. It took almost all her strength to swim till she reached the platform in which the light came from.

 _What the hell was that pain?..._

She felt the chilling pain yet again as she grabbed onto the platform.

 _Fourth time now..._

Pushing away the pain, she struggled onto the platform. As she finally stood on it, she stared in awe at what stood in front of her. A large cylindrical glass sat in the middle where what seemed like hundreds of transparent tubes are attached to it like that of roots and branches. From there, a soft pink glow is seen to be emitted from the glass. The liquid that was encased within seemed to be preserving a lady whose beauty is unmatched. Even as a woman herself, she can't help but to be drawn her.

She felt another stab of pain again. And she realized that this was no ordinary pain. Something must have happened to Law as the pain is shared between them. But even though her mind was full with concern for the plight of Law and Chu, her hand unconsciously went forward and touched the glass.

She could feel a surge of energy passing through her the moment her hand was in contact with the surface. She felt another slice across her chest before his fear and anger passed through her thoughts.

Dammit... I've gotta save Law! But she was unable to pull herself away from the glass. In fact, it seemed like her hand is being pulled towards the lady. As her hand contacted the lady, Elie felt her body being invaded by the connection. She was unable to pull away as she felt the control of her arm was cut off. As the connection grew, she began to lose control over the rest of her body. Flashes of images flashed across her mind as memories of another invaded her. She felt happiness from the fond memories of ethereal creatures that played with "her" and "her" sister. The carefree life that "she" had in their world. They had ventured into the human world once every year to give their blessing to this village that had worshipped them. "They" were able to bless the village with bountiful catch all year around due to their control over anything that lives in water. And in return, they celebrated their presence with gifts and performances. It was the most wonderful time for "her". Had "her" sister not make it a rule to keep a distance from the humans, "she" would have stayed with them. However, something had happened which then broke everything. A plague had swept the village, killing many in its wake. The villages pleaded for any sort of miracle that could save them. Unable to watch their misery, "she" appeared before them and took to share "her" life energy with them. It had done its job in curing the villagers. However, what "she" did not know that her life energy had a certain effect on the males. It was more delicious than any wine they had and had given them a sort of euphoria that surpassed anything else. Unable to pass out on this, they had drugged "her" and tied "her" up so that they could continue to milk the life energy out of "her". Things became worst as they had stripped the very mask "she" wore. "Her" beauty had enchanted them, leading them to do filthy acts with "her". As time passes slower in their world than the human world, "she" had to bear through four days of never-ending torture before "her" sister realize "her" disappearance. By the time "she" saw "her" sister's face, "her" whole mind collapsed into darkness.

"she" felt a hand reached out to "her" and "she" could only desperately grab hold of it. "She" felt a switch... one moment it felt like "she" was being sucked, then "she" was jerked away from something.

Opening her eyes, she saw her furious sister grabbing hold of her hand.

" What the hell are you doing?"

"Tethys?..."

"...how do you know my name?..."

" It's me Theia! Your sister!" She pulled her sister into an embrace.

"Theia?... how... but your body is in there..." Her sister said, motioning towards the glass.

"What... then whose body is this? "

"... doesn't matter... oh Theia, I missed you so much... " her sister hugged her tightly. "You were asleep for years... I've tried gathering as much life energy for you but it just wasn't enough... But it's alright now. You're awake, that's all that matters... Gosh I should've just given you a new body years ago if all it takes was this!"

"Mnn... I'm sorry sister... I promised I wouldn't do such a foolish thing again..."

Law needed to break free and fast as he could as he felt something wrong had happened to Elie. He could feel the fear and desperation within her but that vanished in an instant, immediately replaced with joy. Even though joy could mean that she is safe, but he wouldn't count on that until he sees it himself.

 _If only I could get myself out of the water for a moment... he cursed, wait... these chains!_

Pulling at it, he realizes that it is short enough for him to pull himself out of the water. Not wasting a moment, he shifted his weight to his arm as he tried to lift himself up, using the chains as support. As he did so, the wounds on his chest tore open as he struggled to use every bit of energy to bring himself out of water.

"Stop that!" Chu cried as she could see the blood spewing from the wounds. "You're going to kill yourself if you continue!"

Pushing aside her warning, he continues to pull his legs out of the water while ignoring the pain that seared through him. He knew this is reckless and it's not like him to jump into life - threatening situation, but his mind was simply clouded with the thought of saving her. The moment his legs were out of the water, he pushed for his power to bring them both out of the room. His power expanded a mere inch as the effect of seawater is still present because of his soaked pants. Damm it! Grinding his teeth, he gathered every last bit of his energy and then released it, forcing them out of the room.

They both collapsed into the cool floor as he had managed to bring then back to the room which they fell from. With all his energy spent, Law was unable to move himself. Lying there on the floor, he tried to push himself up, but only to collapse again. _Fuck!_ He cursed as he struggled to bring himself up again.

" Goddammit, stop pushing yourself. You're going to get yourself killed before you get to rescue her." Chu lifted him up to a sitting position. Before Law could speak, she tore a strip of cloth from the ends of her yukata and started to dress Law's wounds.

" I can't use my powers for a while... until I regain my energy, I won't be able to bring us to Elie anytime soon..." Law confessed, silently cursing at his weakness.

" Then we would need to keep you safe before that. " Chu said as she gently hauls Law up by her shoulder, carrying him to the nearest hiding spot so that he could recuperate. " Elie will be alright..." she assured him. " She is a strong woman... " Her voice trailed, she knew the lady will try to do the same thing to Elie and break her. But looking at how desperate Law could get, she didn't want agitate him anymore than he should be. As she settled beside Law, one curious question bugged her, " Why are you so desperate for Elie? Don't tell me you're in love with her" she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

" In love? That's absurd." He paused slightly before continuing, " She is part of my crew... so yeah, I'll do the same for everyone of em."

" So you would pretty much want the best for your crew too right...?"

" Yeah... naturally"

" So isn't it the best for you to return Elie her heart and let her come home to us? Besides, you don't even love her... so there's no strings attached between you two..." Chu said, hoping perhaps in his lowest state could she convince him to let go.

" No strings attached huh..." Law closed his eyes and sighed. He couldn't deny it. The only thing that bound them together was the heart he holds. The short time they spent together was probably insignificant compared to the times she spent with her other two lovers. However, will he be able to let her go? As short as the time span was, he felt that her presence had grew on to him. He had enjoyed every moment of her silly denial and her antics to be rid of him. And then there was that moment of lust. Her smile. Her longing. Thinking about it, he realized the strings have long bounded him to her ever since she came to him. And for that, he gave a small wistful smile. " In time, there will be..."

\- Back to the festival streets.

Cloud and gang are surrounded at all sides by women and creatures.

" you just have to be an idiot to run straight here without even considering the slightest danger they could pose huh? " cloud whispered under his breath.

" But how was I supposed to know that Elena would fucking turn a knife on me and call everyone on us? " Reno hissed, his back on cloud as they stood defensively.

" Oi... you guys do know that I COULD simply rip each and every one of their throat..." Grimmjow growled, his hands in his pockets as he stood disinterested in the crowd. After the quick decapitation of the gigantic creature that they had encountered, he had deemed that all these creatures are simply small fries that are not worth a fight.

" Right... let's see what Glemiwel would do to you if she knows what you've done. I'm sure it be a sight to see." Reno tossed his sarcasm right at him.

" Actually... we could do with his speed... I know it would sound stupid to you... but their rescue lies on you. " In low hush tones, cloud described their plan as the enemy encloses over them.

With an unsatisfied grunt of approval from Grimmjow, Cloud signaled for them to begin.

Within a heartbeat, Grimmjow had closed in on Elena and hooked her up by the waist. Before anyone had realized that he was there, he was gone along with her. Cloud on the other hand had to get both Reno and Bepo out of the crowd. Hoisting Reno up, " let's hope the Turks teach you enough for this..."

" wait..wait.. can't Grimmjow just carry meee-" and Reno was thrown towards the roof.

Reno let out scream as he was propelled into the air. Shifting his center of gravity, he managed to successfully perform a landing. Before he could complain, Bepo came flying towards him and he quickly scrambled out of the way.

Cloud came after, landing gracefully from his jump.

" Now we run..."

The women didn't bother to chase them, the creatures on the other hand were relentless. They had managed to cross a couple of blocks away before cloud had deemed it safe to start hacking at the creatures without harming any of the women.

" Need any backup? " Reno called from a distance.

" Nope... just stay where you are." Cloud knew Reno is quick on his feet, but his choice of weapon is simply defenseless against their slippery tentacle whip-like arms. Hacking and slashing is just a way to go.

All of a sudden, a bright blue energy streamed passed him, disintegrating the rest of the creatures. Turning to his side, Grimmjow stood beside him with one hand carrying Elena and the other hand outstretched.

" I managed to sense Elie and Chu energy from the castle. Let's go." Finishing his sentence, Grimmjow turned towards the castle.

 _Well that was easy... Guess Grimmjow can be really handy at situation like these..._ Sheathing his sword, Cloud followed behind them.


End file.
